Blue Bird
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Bella has holes in her memory of her and Edward's relationship. Laurent changes her minutes after Edward leaves, now with a new coven she has to save her little brother from the Volturi where she meets Alec. What Noone Saw Coming revamp.T-language BxA BxE
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Who was to tell me to make a choice right there and then on who to choose?

Alec Volturi was a kind gentle hearted soul on the inside, but on the outside he was cruel and arrogant, that was how he was raise. He was a member of the strongest vampire coven alive. He had to be to keep up the image.

Then there was Edward Cullen. My first love. He was mush and gush all the way through. He was decent man. He was over protective when needed. He wasn't always rational about his protectiveness at times but his heart was in the right place.

When it came to their baggage that came with them, that was the easy part of the decision! Alec had killed much, much more people than Edward whether it is Vampire or Human. Alec defiantly had the biggest track record. Alec fed on human blood, that's how he was, so that covered the human side of this record. He was also a part the 'royalty' of the vampire world. The Volturi so he and his sister and the rest of the guard were forced to kill any vampire who stood in there way; or who was a threat to the secret of the vampire world.

Edward was the bunny dieter as Jacob would refer to it as. Edward and his whole coven fed on animals. Of course when he was a newborn he fed on humans, but it wasn't as bad as Alec's record. Edward to my knowledge had killed one vampire and to be fair it was my fault anyway so I don't really count that.

The coven situation was another problem. With the Volturi I got to live in a castle, sure that was nice, but I got to travel, got to see the world. The Cullens, I got my family, I got my parents and my siblings, I had that family structure that wasn't necessarily lacking, but they were familiar family that knew the human me before I was changed. The Volturi wasn't really a family, they tried to be but it was a failure. It was truly a monarchy; the kings, the presents, the dukes etc. I wasn't crazy about it but with Alec I was okay with that. It gave us a chance to not be tied down to the Volturi.

You would think the choice would be clear to go with Edward, but there was something about Alec that was different that made me still think about spending my existence with him. Alec gave me the chance to start fresh in a new book. But with Edward I got the chance to start a new chapter in an already prewritten book and pick up where we left off. Why did the choice have to be so hard?


	2. Visiting Home

"Honestly Jacob, we'll go for spring break, not right now for the night." I laughed as I sat in my best friends arms on the beach in La Push Washington. Jacob wanted to go to the Bahamas for the night a sit on a better beach where there weren't people eavesdropping. Even if the pack was sleeping, they could still hear us.

"Do you ever miss having to think rationally?" Jacob asked, "To have restrictions and stilling to a schedule?"

"Yeah I do, I miss living with Charlie and having to my day be a 6 am to 10 pm kind of day."

"So it's the routine you miss." Jacob said as I nodded. "Charlie defiantly misses you too."

"Well I'll see him tomorrow when I come home for the weekend from College." I said. That was the cover story in order for me to still have a relationship with my father when I was a vampire. I was away at a college in New York when I was actually living with a new coven Jacob found for me in Vancouver.

"You been doing okay with the Gilberts?" He asked. The Gilberts was the coven he found for me.

"Yeah, they are great Jake, thank you for them, I owe you for it." I said.

"You just being my best friend makes up for it," He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and he got up and brushed the sand off his butt. "Race you to the water." He challenged. Just after he said water I was already there.

It was 1 in the morning and the moon was surrounded by the stars that were barely visible from the light pollution coming from Seattle and Port Angeles. I thought back to the night when I was changed. The stars were out playing and I was looking up at them wondering where under them Edward was. The stars could see everything, where Edward was, where the Cullens were, but they wouldn't convey that information to me. As I lie up and ask them silently where they were Laurent, a vampire from my human past apparently had found me and changed me. I don't remember who he was or why he had a death wish for me but he did according to Jacob because my transformation was slow and awful. I don't remember it so I guess that was good.

I heard my phone go off from my bag and I excused myself bringing me from my thoughts. It was Deanna. In the Gilbert clan, there was Madison and Jeremy who were like the parental figures like Carlisle and Esme in the Cullen clan. Deanna and Leo who were Rosalie and Emmett, Amy and Derek who had the same attitude and stature like Alice and Jasper. Then Shawn who was all by his lonesome just like Edward.

"Hey Bella," Deanna greeted. "I know you're away for the weekend, but the Leo and I have to Italy Monday, something has come up and we need you to come back on Monday."

"That's fine, that was my day with Jacob but I'm sure he won't mind, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just Shawn has gotten into some trouble," She said.

"When is that ever a surprise?" I asked.

"Well this time it's a surprise because Derek is with him in trouble."

"Okay, I'll meet you there in Volterra, I'll leave Sunday night."

"Thanks Bella, sorry again to bug you." Deanna apologized

"Family comes first, I know trust me." I said and wished her a good weekend then hung up. Jacob threw a warm towel over me and asked what had happen. Once I told him he understood but was kind of bummed.

"I'll come back again as soon as I can." I said and he smiled as he kissed my temple.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bella, nice you see you again." Billy greeted in a hushed tone. I hadn't seen Billy in what seems like forever. Last night Jake had picked me up from the airport and when we got in Billy was already asleep. Jake and I had already showered and hanged for the day. But Jake was asleep on my lap.<p>

"It's good to see you too Billy, how are things around here?" I asked.

"Good, a bit lonely, but they are good." Billy said.

"Good, there are eggs in the frying pan if you are hungry." I said. "They are only an hour old so just need to heat them up."

"Jacob was hungry was he?"

"You could say that." I said. "He practically ate 3 dozen eggs."

"This house is impossible to keep stocked." Billy laughed. I laughed with him until Jacob stirred from my sudden movement. I had been completely still for the past hour.

"Jake." I whispered in his ear. I had to be getting to Charlie's soon and Jacob was only dressed in his sweatpants. He groaned and just turned over so his face was to my stomach.

I chuckled at him and just let him be. My lap was so warm, something it hadn't been in a while.

_So when is the wedding?_ The voice in my head told me before he appeared in front of the television. When I woke up from my transformation, this figment of Edward made himself at home in my head. Whenever I was alone or bored, he'd come out and be my friend. He mostly came out at night when the rest of the world was sleeping and I was in my room doing homework and projects for school.

_I don't mean to lead him on…_ I thought guiltily to him. I don't normally answer him with words unless I am hunting and alone.

Edward shrugged at me and looked at his nails as if he was bored. I looked him over; he was wearing his normal attire he wore every time I saw him. He had his gray-blue button down shirt sleeves rolled up just over his elbows with a light blue almost white t shirt underneath. His dark blue jeans were tight but not too tight over his legs and waist and he had his brown shoes on and of course his Cullen crest cuff he never left his imaginary home in my head without. He was perfect; he was just like I remember him if not tweaked a bit.

_Oh I know you can't help it._ He said with a sly grin.

_He's my best friend what did you want me to do about that?_

This Edward that was in my head wasn't my ex-boyfriend that I once loved; this was my imaginary best friend that I told everything to. Jake didn't even know half the stuff Edward does. He was an Edward and may look like Edward Cullen but it wasn't the normal Edward Cullen I used to date.

_Oh I see how it is, I've just been replaced. _Edward muttered.

I rolled my eyes internally and shot him and look that he knew what I meant.

"Bella, are you alright?" Billy asked. I jumped as Edward poof-ed away and Billy rolled right where Edward was standing. Because of my jump Jacob was now fully awake and in defense mode ready to phase if I told him to.

"Whoa," I muttered signaling a million things at once had just happened and it was okay, no danger was around. "Billy, I'm okay, Jake calm down, he just startled me for a second."

"What kind of vampire are you?" Jacob muttered wrapping himself back up in the blanket and ready to fall back asleep on me. "You're not supposed to get startled."

"Oh no you don't; Charlie has been too excited for Bella to come for the weekend and you're not going to make her late." Billy said and made Jake get up.

"Come with me Jake, you can sleep at Charlie's." I said and he nodded.

"I'll meet you over there; I've got to check in with the pack." He said and I nodded putting on my shoes which were heels. Charlie was going to have a fit when he saw my in high heels but like Alice, Amy doesn't allow flats unless you have a broken leg or you're hunting. In this case flats are only allowed during hunting.

"Thanks for letting me crash for the night Billy." I said as I grabbed my bag of semi-wet sandy clothes and my suitcase full of clean clothes.

"Anytime Bella, you know that." He said and gave me a hug goodbye. "Thanks for breakfast; it was good for someone who doesn't eat."

I walked out to my old red truck that Jake drove to the airport to pick me up and I drove back to Charlie's. The memory I have of Forks is only minimum. The only time span of memories I have is when I came here from Phoenix and when Renee my mother and Phil my stepfather moved to Jacksonville.

Charlie was sitting out on the porch with a cup of coffee in his hand on the porch swing when I arrived. His face was bright and cheery. His hair was mostly gray. His body was skinny… he was really fit. Like I would doubt he had the start of an old man 6 pack of abs. Look at him getting into shape.

"Hi Dad." I greeted as he rush to give me a hug hello.

"Bella..." My name only escaped his lips, Billy was right I guess he had missed me.

"You look amazing Dad, I'm so proud of you." I said as he pulled away to look at me. Last time I was here the Doctor had told Dad that if he didn't start to lose the weight and cut out the meat and start more veggies he was going to die sooner than he was supposed to.

"Thanks Bell, you look great too, college seems like it has done something to your style, for the better… I guess." He said scratching his head. Looking me over. He wasn't used to me in a skirt and heels. I smiled and he took my suitcase inside and there I spent recoiling my time with Charlie and catching up.


	3. Italian love

_Come on say goodbye, we have a plan to catch..._ Edward muttered standing by my luggage leaning on the risen handle you pull it by. He wasn't too much of a fan of Jacob.

"I'll come visit Bella." Jacob promised. Edward mimicked him in a puny voice.

"I'm sorry I have to leave early." I said.

"Family comes first." He said.

"You are family Jake." I reminded.

"Yeah, yeah." He said blushing a bit and I kissed his cheek and I grabbed my suitcase and walked away.

"Love you Bell." He called.

I turned to look at him I smiled "Love you too Jake." Edward walked with me into the airport but then disappeared back into my head when I went up to change my flight ticket to Italy and for today.

The woman was nice about it and when I had to sit there and wait for the plane to come. It poured and the sky was pitch black but my flight was still on schedule. I was looking over my online assignments for New York University, I had to try to keep with the story for Charlie. I was an online student there for design and art.

The flight was called that it was time to board and take our seats. Edward pointed out that I made a spelling mistake on my portfolio once we were seated on the plane and I thanked him silently. _ What would I do without you?_ I laughed. Suddenly a man sat on Edward who was sitting next to me. His blood was weak because was an older man. I stopped breathing just in case but you could tell he was an Old Italian man.

_How rude…_ Edward said sitting in the next seat across the aisle. I smiled to myself and I had to turn off my computer when they said that we were taking off. The flight to Italy was long but Edward and I had a nice chat on the way over.

* * *

><p>Jane Volturi, who was one of the Volturi's guard members showed me to where my family was in the throne room. <em>Don't show any sign of weakness.<em> Edward growled in my head.

"Honestly Shawn I thought you knew better." I muttered as I saw him in the hands of what looked like Alec Volturi and Felix Volturi from pictures I've seen. His face went from a frown to a smile when he saw me. Looks like I was the first one here.

"Bella." He smiled, "I knew you'd come." Aro, Marcus and Caius were there sitting there on their thrones and they looked at me and Shawn's interaction.

"I'm sorry you are?" Alec questioned arrogantly.

"Isabella Gilbert." I said.

"You are his sister?" Aro asked. I looked to the man in front.

"Yes, but may I ask what he has done?" I asked.

"He has provoked the Volturi…" He said.

I looked to Shawn, "How may I ask, surely I'm not sure he meant any harm…"

Shawn mumbled something but I didn't catch it.

I stared at him and told him to knock it off in my head. I had the power to communicate with people telepathically, I was also a shield, I could stop anyone's power from hurting who ever I wanted. I saw Jane, the same person to took me in stare at Shawn and I could see her power try to hurt him but I had my shield around him. She then looked to me and I screamed. The problem with my power was I only had the strength to cover 1 person at a time when I hadn't hunted in a few weeks.

Suddenly someone had barged through the doors behind me and Edward appeared next to me. _Just get up you'll get your strength back._ I tried to do what he told me and I got it back like he said I would.

"Bella…" A very familiar voice called from behind me. I turned and it was Leo and Deanna.

Leo and Deanna gave me a hug hello and I apologized for showing weakness. "Aro, it's nice to see you again." Leo greeted. His tall stature was intimidating and his muscles rippled through his long sleeve t shirt.

"Leonardo, it's nice to see you too, I wish the circumstances were better."

"What has the runt done now Aro?" Deanna asked with a scowl.

"Provoked them apparently." I said. "I was just getting there before things got out of hand." I said catching them up.

"Shawn as disrupted the peace here in the castle by making some provocative motions to some of the other guards." Aro said. "He is not Volturi material…" Shawn had tried to joining the guard to pass the time against Jeremy and Madison's wishes but like we had pointed out they weren't actually his parents.

"And Derek?" I asked.

"Derek can stay…" Marcus said. Alec and Felix threw Shawn at me like a fish at the fish market and luckily I caught him.

"Thank you for holding off until today." I thanked.

Marcus nodded and Leo took him out. Deanna followed, but I was intrigued by the design. It was the NYU in me that wanted to examine the structure. _Bella, just go they could kill you…_ Edward said.

_For what, looking around? I doubt it._

"Can I help you?" Alec Volturi asked as he came up to me.

"I'm sorry the art major in me is coming out… I love the architecture and painting in here, I didn't notice it when I came in." I said.

"You should see the art throughout the castle." Alec said. "I'm an art love myself."

"There is more?" I asked.

"Of course, I would love to show you sometime…" Alec said flirting.

_Don't play into it._ Edward snapped behind him.

_Leave me alone_. I told him.

"I'm sorry, I thought-." Alec said surprised.

"No, not you I didn't mean… look I would love to see it now, but I have to tell my family that I am staying…"

"I'll wait for you here." Alec smiled charmingly. Oops… I didn't mean to project my thoughts to him.

I nodded and ran out to catch up with them. Shawn was saying goodbye to Gianna the receptionist. "Deanna, Leo, I'll see you at home, Alec as offered to show me around the castle." I said. "It's for school." I added.

"Be safe, don't do anything stupid…" Leo said and I nodded. I gave the two of them another hug goodbye and went back to Alec. He was very intriguing from the way he walked to the way he talked, he was a true gentleman. For someone who was arrogant he was defiantly a charmer.


	4. Puppy Love

Alec was warm, kind and tender hearted. I was falling in love with him I'm afraid. I was seeing more of Alec then Edward and I guess that was a good sign. Alec and I had a lot in common; between music and our love of art it was amazing. I hadn't been in Vancouver in 2 weeks. I had stayed with the Volturi.

Aro had taken a liking to me as well, I was strong and stubborn, apparently two great characteristics lacking in the guard. He offers me every day if I would like to join. But with every offer comes a polite decline.

Right now Alec was sitting in on a meeting while I was working on a painting of the gardens that stretched for what seemed like miles. It was nice and bright outside and from the view in the tower of the castle I could see everything. I wish I could just live here forever.

_You can, you have been given the opportunity 14 times…_ Edward said popping up.

"You know I can't I've got family to think about." I said aloud.

"The Volturi love you, and Derek is here, don't you think Amy will be pleased that you're there for Derek, you know she is worried about him." Edward pointed out.

"I'm a guest in their home, I'm not staying, and that is final." I said.

"Alec likes you a lot I can tell, and I know you like him." Edward said. "If you two were to start dating and you had to go back to Vancouver it's a long distance relationship that is strained. If you were to stay here you could get married and everything."

"What and ride off into the sun set?"

"Why not you two would glitter to death…" Edward said trying to be funny.

There was a screech from the downstairs but then it was cut off suddenly… his meeting was their hunting. I just took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was his nature, and everyone had to eat something. Speaking of eating… my throat was kind of scorching myself. I put the paintbrush into the cup of water and paint cleaner and I wiped my hands on my smock which was just an old button down shirt of Alec's.

"See you're already wearing his clothes." Edward said. "Next thing is his bed and you'll be doing the walk of shame through the throne room." I growled at him and he shut up. There was a knock on the door and Alec appeared from it.

Edward disappeared and Alec came over and laced his arm around my waist, "Are you finished?" He asked.

"No I was actually cleaning up for a break." I said.

"What would you like to do?" He asked.

"I planned on getting a little something to eat." I said.

"Oh well you just missed lunch downstairs…" He said.

I gawked at him. "That disgusting Alec…"

"Oh I'm sorry how thoughtless of me, I forgot you do the bunnies." He said.

"You too huh?" I said with a slight smile thinking of Jacob referring to my diet as bunnies. He kissed my forehead and I started to grab the painting until Alec told me to leave it, that he was going to use the paint next while I was gone. I took off the smock and he put it on after he took off this official guard robe.

"See you soon." I said and walked away. Down the spiral stairs I ran my fingers down the cobble stone walls making sure I didn't fall in these shoes. These shoes were a gift from Alec I got last week. These were the highest pair of heels I owned.

Alec was growing on me I had to admit but I still wanted to be in Vancouver. I think I'll stick to the Castle for a vacation home… maybe, I don't know, why make a decision now?

"Honestly I don't know what has happen to him, he is just so much happier; I think it might be the girl." I heard Caius tell Gianna.

"Why doesn't Aro have her stay?" Gianna asked.

"He has asked almost every day but she politely declines the offer, says that there is family she has to think about."

"Excuse me, but where is the nearest forest?" I interrupted.

"2 miles north of here." Gianna answered blushing.

"Thank you." I said and walked out the doors.

I hunted with Edward by my side watching, there was quite an abundant amount of deer and bear and I was satisfied after the herd of deer. I walked into town and there was the St. Marcus Day festival going on today. It was becoming over cast and I was okay as long as I stuck to the shadows and alley ways. My leather jacket had a hood on it and I pulled it up over my face and my skirt that went down to my mid-thigh made the men there talk about me. I stuck my hands in my pocket and found my sunglasses. I threw them on and continued to walk through town. There was a tiny little pet store at the end of the block and the puppies were just the cutest things I had ever seen. I saw a teacup bulldog and all of its rolls of fat were just adorable. Its face was bright as it made its way over its siblings over to the window and scratched at the window. "Hey there." I smiled taking off my glasses. _You should get him._ Edward said.

_What would I do with him, lock him in my room, he needs love and attention, and frankly… _

_You have all the time in the world… _ Edward said finishing my sentence.

_I'll see what Alec says about it…_ I told him.

_You guys aren't even dating, just get him, he already loves you… _Edward said leaning up against the glass. _He can be ours together, _

_Oh yeah, its owners are a vampire and a figment of that vampire's imagination. _I laughed to myself and took off my glasses sticking the side in my mouth and looking him over. Why not? It couldn't harm anything… I walked in and everything there was in Italian. I sighed and grabbed my phone for a good translate app and I had the app ask the store clerk if he spoke English.

"Yes I do." He smiled with a thick accent.

"Okay good." I said relieved. "I'm interested in buying the puppy in the window."

"Sorry, but they aren't for sale." He said. "They can be put on hold for a few months but teacups are very fragile at this age."

"Could I do that?" I asked.

"Of course, which would you like?" He asked.

"I'll take the white and brown one." I smiled.

He nodded putting my name into the computer and I gave him a credit card.

"If something where to happen to the dog your money will not be refunded." He said with an apologetic look.

"I understand." I said, "Could I play with him for a little, I promise I'll be gentle."

The clerk muddled it over in his head and he nodded. He walked over and picked him up and handed him to me. The guy was a tad squirmy but I managed him. I played with him and Edward loved him. He licked my hand and I ran my fingers over his head and scratched between his ears. I saw from the corner of my eye Alec who was walking past the store then backed up to find me. He came in and greeted the clerk in Italian.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I bought this little guy." I said with a smile.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I love him and he loves me, but I can't take him home just yet, I have to come back next month to get him."

"Alright well you have a phone call waiting for you at the castle." He said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Madison I think is what Gianna told me, I'm not quite sure." Alec said.

"Why didn't she call my phone?" I asked.

"You don't get international calling." He said. I nodded and I told the puppy goodbye and told the clerk I would be back for him.

Alec and I walked back to the castle with me hand in hand and Edward made jokes about us the whole way back. I kept telling him to shut up but he wouldn't.

We walked back into the castle and Gianna was there answering phone calls. "Here she is." She said and transferred the call from her headset to the normal phone and handed it to me.

"Hello." I answered and it was Amy.

"Bella, how is he, how is Derek?" She asked.

"He's fine, he loves it here." I said.

"That's what I was afraid of." She muttered.

"Have you talked to him lately?" I asked.

"I got his letter today in the mail, but I haven't spoken to him like this, no." She said.

"Why don't I have him give you a call later on." I said and she agreed that would be nice. I hung up handed the phone back to Gianna and thanked her.

"I should really be getting back." I said.

"I knew this day would come." Alec sighed.

"Sorry, but I have to go."

"I understand." He smiled

"You should come check out Vancouver soon." I said. "I'll show you how you really walk the streets of a city."

"Well you'll be back for your dog right?" He asked.

"Right, I'll be back next month." I smiled.

"Until then…" He said taking my hand and bowing to me kissing the top.

"Alec…" I said taking his cheek into my hand and I kissed his lips softly. He kissed me back with little force and when he pulled away there was a smile playing on his lips.

"I've finally found you…" He said. I smiled back and took my bag from one of the maid's hands and walked out the door headed for the airport.


	5. Our Last Care in the World

Alec and I had talked none stop over text messages and frankly my family was scared to death. They weren't the biggest fans of the Volturi but they were letting it go for now. It's been 2 months since I was at the castle with Alec, so I was due for a visit for my dog soon.

_Speaking of dogs…_ Edward said as he pointed to my phone that was vibrating.

"Hey Jake" I greeted.

"Bella, hey what are you up to?" He asked.

"Nothing much, why what about you?"

"Come to your window." He said I got up off my bed and there he was with the phone in his hand and the motorcycle parked behind him. I hung up and I ran down the stairs and he caught me in his arms when I ran out the door and hugged him close. It was bright out so I was glittering like nuts. He kissed my lips hello, but it as friendly kiss. No harm, no foul.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've missed you like crazy Loka, where have you been?"

"Italy." I said, "I've met someone…" I said.

"Really… Who might this someone be?" He asked surprised.

"His name is Alec and he is a part of the Volturi but he is so kind and gentle hearted most of the time." I said.

"Aren't they like cruel and unusual punishment force that Shawn and Derek went to go work for?"

"Well Shawn got kicked out but Derek is still there." I said as if that were any better.

"You should come with me when I got get my dog from one of the pet stores there." I said, "They should be calling like any day."

"What kind?" He asked as I took his stuff to his guest room.

"Teacup bull dog, he's so cute, he's white and brown!"

"Sounds cute."

"Bella is that Jake's motorcycle in the drive?" Shawn asked as he looked in the room, "Hey man glad to have you back!"

_Oh yeah just a bundle of joy…_ Edward said. I told him to hush and he did. Jake and I went hunting so I could feed and he could check in with the pack.

Since it was the summer we had a bon fire in the fire pit once the sun set.

"Let's see who can get the most fireflies." Deanna proposed.

"Ready, set… GO!" I called off and we ran around the huge back yard catching fireflies.

"Bella, you're phone is ringing…" Madison called from the kitchen door.

I gave Jake all my fireflies as he continued to catch them for us since we were on a team and I ran inside and just made it to answer it before it went to voicemail. "Hello this is Isabella Swan." I answered since the number wasn't American.

"This is Antonio from Volterra Pet Store calling to tell you your teacup bull dog is ready to be brought home."

"Awesome, I should be there sometime this week." I said, "Thanks for calling." I hung up and told Madison that I had to be leaving this week and I texted Alec that I would be visiting. He said that it would be great if I came on Thursday when Aro was accepting another member of the guard into Volterra.

Jacob said that he couldn't be gone that long when I told him that night and I figured I would leave Wednesday and spend the day with Alec.

"You should come back to Forks; we could get a place of our own." Jake said.

"We could be roomies!" I said sarcastically.

"Exactly you'd have Mr. Perfect and I would have well, I would have someone." Jacob smiled.

"Still no imprint huh?" I asked.

"No, it sucks." He said.

"Well, we can travel the world, until you look at every girl in the world and if you don't find her, we know what you were met to be with me forever." I laughed.

_That's a little selfish isn't it? You can date but he is stuck being the 3__rd__ wheel?_ Edward said popping up again.

Jacob and I were lying on a sheet and looking up at the stars that just dangled there in the heavens.

"When was the last time we didn't have a care in the world, nothing had to do with being vampires or a werewolf, when was it ever that simple?" He asked.

"When we were little Jake, it's called growing up knowing the truth about the world, yeah it sucks at times but if you have someone to share it with, like you and me, it's not too bad now is it?"

"No, nothing's too bad with you Swan…" He said and kissed my head.

_Gag me with a pitch fork…_ Edward said

"Are you still going to go with me to Italy?" I asked.

"One of the leaders doesn't like wolves remember?" He reminded.

"Oh right, yeah never mind you're not coming…" I laughed.

Jake rolled his eyes and tossed over on his pillow that he brought out.

"Are we camping tonight Mr. Black?"

"Yeah, why not, I do it when I have to patrol." He said.

"It's supposed to be chaotic and snow in the middle of the summer and that's tonight, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's global warming I'm telling you." He said as he got up and grabbed the pillow and bag of chips.

I grabbed my phone and the blanket and we walked back into the house.

The flight to Volterra was delayed an hour but luckily Alec had to do a few things before he was ready to be mine for the afternoon when I got there. When we took off there was no physical human being there so Edward sat next to me. _There is something about this trip back to get the dog that has me a bit freaked out. _ Edward said.

_What are you talking about, we'll be fine, we are standing in on someone joining of the guard, getting the dog and going home._

_Yeah but it seems too simple to just be that. In your life there always has to be a catch._ Edward pointed out.

_Don't make me turn you off. _I threatened.

_You've tried that before remember, you miss me too much._ Edward sneered.

_Sometimes you can just be so annoying…_

The plane landed eventually in Volterra and I didn't rent a car, I just walked over a few blocks to the castle and again the men who were there in town whistled at me and yelled stuff at me in Italian. _Maybe I should stop letting Amy dress me._ I told Edward who was walking with me. Amy had me in a dress with navy blue and white strips that went down to mid-thigh and a pink blazer and Amy actually let me wear pink flats and not heels.

I opened the castle door and there was Jane waiting for me to take me down. "Hey Jane, how are you?" I greeted.

"Fine…" She muttered and we walked down the stairs.

"Here you go." Gianna greeted giving me a robe that everyone else wore. "Just so you look in uniform."

"Thanks." I said and she helped me put it on. It covered everything, including my shoes.

"You're outfit is cute by the way." She smiled. I nodded a thank you and Edward was there again. _Just one step closer to being one of them…_ Edward said referring to the robe.

_SHUTUP! _ I hollered at him in my head. Alec appeared from the double doors and h greeted me by picking me up and twirling me around. "I've missed you." I said and he agreed that he had missed me.

He kissed me hello and he took my hand and walked me into the throne room. "Ah miss Isabella so nice of you to join us." Aro greeted with a smile. Derek was there standing next to Felix and Demitri and shot me a wink and I smiled in his direction

"You know charcoal gray looks amazing on you."

"No thank you Aro, just here to observe." I said with a smile.

"The more you say no the more my feelings are hurt." He pouted.

"I'm sure you'll get over it Master." Alec said and stood me next to his position.

"Isabella, there will be a comment section of this new person who is wanting to join I would like to know you're opinion of them when the time comes." Aro said I nodded and since we had a clear view of the door I stared at it waiting for this guest to show.

"Who is coming?" I asked Alec just as Gianna came in to tell us that they had arrived and Jane was getting them.

"We will find out." Alec said putting up his hood so I followed suit.


	6. Possibility

_I really don't like the looks of this._ Edward said. _ We should get out of here. _ I tried to ignore him but it was really hard. The venom in my veins pulsed as I didn't know what was going to happen. Chelsea saw before that I didn't have heels on and Aro insisted that I put on a pair of heels to give me height and a powerful demeanor. The doors parted again and there in the same exact outfit Edward was wearing was the actual Edward. I slight gasp escaped my lips and Edward from my head walked up to him and stared at him and walked around him as if he had just watched a clone walk out of a machine. "Alec, I don't like this." I said projecting my thoughts into his head.

"Welcome Mr. Cullen, I assume you are alone?" Aro greeted.

"Yes, I am, I lost my family somewhere in Korea." He said. The Cullens faces flashed through my head and my worry became a sad emotion.

"Very well, if I understand this correctly you want to join us?" Marcus said.

"The last time you were here was to be killed because the human you once loved had become diseased." Caius pointed out. He was on a suicide mission last time he was here because of me? He couldn't die; I had so much to ask about my human life.

"Honestly I would love it if you would just kill me now." Edward said.

"I'm afraid your gift is too precious for us to waste." Aro said with a conniving smile.

Edward kept trying to be killed and eventually Jane got sick of it and started to use her power. He growled in pain and agony and screamed bloody murder. I couldn't take it. I saw Alec's hands form around the air and started to cut his senses. "Don't you dare or I am walking out right now." I said putting his hand back to his side.

He looked at me appalled. "Do not interfere with my work Isabella." He growled. I looked to him and scrunched my nose up at him and shot my arm toward him and a big bubble formed around Edward.

"You will not hurt an innocent person who has been in the dark about what really happen to the person he once loved." I growled back and Edward was in a crouch on the floor. "Aro if I may put my two sense in now instead of later." I asked. I looked to Derek who was silently flipping out, he knew my story he knew why I was doing this.

"This will be a good show. Proceed with free will Isabella." Aro said.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU CRAZY!_ Edward asked.

_Apparently in this moment I am crazy Edward, bear with me._ I told him.

_HE LEFT YOU AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO SAFE HIS ASS? _ Edward pointed out

"Aro, this poor man has been through enough, you're guard is unkempt. They do what they want at free will." I said shooting the comment at Jane and she shot me a death glare as I took off the hood of the robe from my head. I walked in front of Edward facing the Aro and the Lords and glanced back to Edward, my heels that Chelsea had me wear clacking on the stone. "I will be the first who says that this man should suffer, because his suicide mission was about me." I said.

Aro's eyes were wide and mental illness shot through them. "Delightful." He smiled. "This is better than watching the tele."

"Honestly Aro, she can't be serious." Marcus said in monotone. "Just kill him if he wants to die this bad."

Aro shushed his brothers and he stepped down from this throne to the stairs. "Continue Miss. Gilbert." He said.

"Gilbert?" Edward questioned in a whisper.

"Edward and I were a couple when I was human." I said, "Or this is what I am told."

"You don't remember?" Edward asked.

"Very vaguely, I remember the times with your family, I remember some of our dates, not many." I said looking into his eyes full of hurt.

"I think I might be sick." Alec said.

"Quiet Alec." Aro demanded. "Is there anything you remember leading up to you being changed?" Aro asked.

"He left me." I said simply. "I remember that clear as day."

"May I?" He asked.

_"Take care of yourself." Edward breathed, his breath against my skin. My eye shut trying to block the pain. There was an unnatural breeze and my eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind that followed._

_"Bella?" Laurent asked, looking more astonished than I felt._

_"You remember." I smiled._

_He grinned, "I didn't until I saw what had just happened. I didn't expect to see you here." He strolled toward me._

_"Well, I'm not too proud to be in this situation." I told him truthfully._

_"Yes, I see." Laurent nodded._

_"Yeah so I thought you were in Alaska with the Denali's." I asked trying to stall._

_"You're right, I was but I just don't agree with their life style." Laurent smiled and walked toward me more._

_"Well, I better get home; my homework a waits." I told him backing away._

_"Oh don't leave, Plus you don't want to do homework after everything that had just happened do you?" Laurent tested._

_"Well, I can't put a break on my life; I have exams coming up soon." I lied smoothly._

_"Well, I can take that all away." Laurent smiled._

_"I'm okay." I smiled and started to run back to the main highway._

_Suddenly he was right in front of me and I was on the ground, his teeth in my neck._

Everyone in the castle seemed to receive my memory as I didn't direct it to any in particular. "Bella I am so sorry." Edward whispered.

"What are you doing, stop calling her Bella, that's not her name!" Alec roared.

Edward didn't know how to respond. "Alec." I said.

"She's mine! I don't know who you think you are but you're not a part of this family!" Alec shouted.

"Alec that is quite enough!" Aro demanded and Alec stormed out of the room.

"I told you she was bad news." Jane spat stalking past Aro to follow her brother.

"Aro I'm not cut out for rudeness and pain, not now." I said taking off the cape. "Thank you for letting me observe but I don't think I will be joining in the near future."

"Aro if you wouldn't mind me staying a little longer to talk to Alec then I will be leaving." I said.

"Back to Vancouver?" Derek asked.

I looked to my brother. "Maybe, I might even go home." I said.

"Vancouver is your home Bell." Derek said.

"No, my home is in Washington, Derek you're whole world is waiting for you in Vancouver, not mine, Amy misses you terribly." I said.

"I know, we talked this morning, she's still upset by my decision." He said.

"Then come home, be a man and go sweep her off her feet." I suggested. "Make up for lost time."

"Oh no, not all of you are leaving…" Marcus said.

"Marcus what you feel for your late wife, is how Amy feels for her husband, you of all people here would understand the most."

"You don't know anything about me." He snarled.

"I know who killed her, I know everything about everyone. 2 weeks in this castle can teach you a lot, it's in the paintings, and the history is in the walls." I said. "This whole place is an open book."

"Try me." Caius challenged.

"You loathe werewolves, and wiped out over 1,000 packs worldwide." I said pushing the envelope. But then when I thought about Jake and what could happen to him if Caius were to find out about them, "You sick bastard. They protect when they sense danger, and you were a danger, but let's face it you were lucky you got out alive."

_Let's just stop right there._ Edward said from inside my head. _Go talk to Alec and let's get the damn dog and leave, this could start a war and you and I both know this won't end well._

"That's common knowledge." Caius said as if it were nothing.

"Marcus are you so naive that the person who killed your wife is right under your nose?" I asked. "Painting 4,245, will tell you exactly who did it."

"Alright, that is enough Miss Sassy Gilbert; take your friends and leave." Aro said quickly.

Derek had the ability to compel people, so he told the Volturi leaders and the rest of the guards that were there that they didn't know a thing. Edward, never came so the person they didn't know who was coming never showed, therefore this all never happened.

"Edward we need to talk, go with Derek, you two catch a plane and go. Derek if Jake is still in Vancouver tell him I'll be home soon." I said.

Derek nodded along with Edward and they left after Derek compelled Gianna and Heidi who were outside the whole time. Derek caught Jane on the way out. I ran up to Alec's quarters and I knocked on the door and let myself in.

"I'm leaving." I said. He turned from the mirror.

"Don't leave." He pleaded, "We still have a full day together."

I shook my head, "Things are different now, complicated and uneven." I said.

"But you're still with me?" Alec said in a bit of a question.

"Alec, I love you, but Edward is my past, the past has been left unclosed, I need to shut it." I said. "Come to Vancouver in a few weeks when it's closed, The guard is back to its original people, Derek is gone, please will you come when I call?"

Alec nodded as he watched me stumble to take off the heels and change back into the flats Amy had me wearing, "It might be nice to see Canada as a tourist and not when I am not of a mission."

"We can see all the sites." I promised.

"Call me when you land?" He asked.

"Of course," I nodded. "As for the previous events, they never happened in the minds of everyone who listened or witnessed it."

"Good old Derek." Alec mumbled.

"I'm sorry I just can't have the Volturi after me for causing a disturbance in the peace." I told him.

"Understood." He said and kissed my lips. I pulled on his collar of his dress shirt giving me a little height to kiss him better. I was short compared to him now that I was back in my flats.

"See you soon." He whispered.

"I love you Alec." I said.

"I love you too Isabella,"

He gave me one last kiss and I left his chamber and walked myself out with Edward by my side.


	7. The Past is the Past

_You are officially insane…._ Edward said as we walked to the pet store.

_Didn't we establish I was insane when you started showing up? _

I walked into the pet store and the clerk recognized me, "You made it." He said.

"Yes I did." I smiled. He walked around from the counter and grabbed my dog. He had more rolls then he did the first time I got him. "Hey there little guy you ready to go home?" I cooed.

_What are you going to name it?_ Edward asked.

"Does he have a name yet?" The clerk asked.

"Mac." I said as I scratched his sides. "Mac Gilbert." I said.

Edward sat on the counter and thought about it_. Like a Big Mac from McDonalds?_

_Oh stop it will ya? _

"Cash or credit?" He asked.

"Cash." I said and handed him the money. He thanked me and I also bought a carrying case for the airport and a leash and collar.

I attached it to him and we walked out of the store and headed toward the airport that was only a few blocks closer than the castle.

I didn't have much when it came to luggage, I only had a small suitcase and Mac and that was it. My flight was the same as Edward and Derek's so we were all of the same flight.

The Edward in my head sat on top of Mac's cage and talked with me. Since I was riding first class, Mac was aloud on the plane. Derek and Edward sat on the other side of the aisle. Edward was closest to me.

"_So what are you going to do, because when you get rid of Edward, you get rid of me?_" He said.

_Don't make me choose and plus, Edward might already have a mate and perfectly happy. _

"_Oh yes the just kill me now back at the castle was very reassuring that he was happy."_ Edward reminded.

"_Well aren't we just a pessimist"_ I said.

"Did you say something?" The physical Edward asked.

I shot my head toward him, "No, I didn't did you?" I asked.

He just shook his head no. "Derek, can you switch with me?" I asked.

Derek nodded and we quickly changed at a somewhat human pace before anyone saw.

_Oh I see how it is, leave me with the person who can't see me._ Edward muttered.

"How have you been?" Edward asked.

"Honestly, I've been great." I said, "After you left, once I finished the transformation, I met a new and upcoming coven, they've been amazing and without them I would be dead."

"That's great, good for you."

"What about you, for what it seems like leaving wasn't easy for you." I said.

"Bella—Err I mean Isabella, leaving you was the hardest thing I had to do." Edward said.

"Surely you're joking." I said. "I'm sure you loved me in the beginning but I wasn't enough, you were bored, I understand."

Edward frowned and shook his head. "That's not what happens at all." He said, "Do you remember anything from our relationship?"

"No." I said, "Not a lot. Edward, I've felt so lost because half of me was missing."

"How do I say this in a way that makes sense?" He thought. "Before you Isabella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… and then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

I wish I could remember the relationship to believe it. "Okay wait, what happen that Laurent would have wanted to kill me?" I asked.

"Does your power work both ways?" He asked. "It would be a lot easier if I showed you."

I nodded and put my hand out and he put his in mine. Suddenly a spark hit when he put his hand in mine. That spark sent my dead head racing for the hills and suddenly everything that was foggy was clear. I shrugged it away and I looked to him as if he were crazy and had two heads. "What was that?" I asked.

"That's was normal for us." Edward said. "Bella, my heart hasn't beat in almost ninety years, but this was different. It was like my heart was gone – like I was hollow. Like I'd left everything inside me with you in Forks."

"The meadow…" I muttered. Edward's serious frown became a huge smile. "Edward, I remember…" I said in almost a silent whisper.

"Oh thank you Jesus." Edward said. I had to make sure was really there in front of me and this wasn't just my figment Edward. I placed my hand to his cheek and the spark zapped again.

_I'm not going anywhere baby! You're still in love with him!_ Edward said in my head who was rejoicing still on top of Mac's cage. _You and me forever!_ Edward said then left and went back to his home in my head.

"Attention all passengers please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly." The pilot announced.

"We have a lot to catch up on." I said taking my hand away from him and switching seats again with Derek. What I still didn't understand was why, if I didn't remember Edward and my relationship why was I so hung up on finding out.

When we landed I texted Alec that I had landed and then I called Jacob as Derek and Edward took the forest to hunt and go back to the house and I took my car I had left with Mac.

"Bella, what's up?" Jacob answered.

"Oh a whole lot just happen between the time I saw you and now." I said.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I sat in on a Volturi meeting, turns out Edward Cullen was the one who was going to be a member of the guard just for him to provoke them and be killed, but instead I stopped him and now I've got Alec on hold while I figure out what to do with Edward." I said.

"Did you get the main reason you went to Volterra?"

"Oh the dog yeah, His name is Mac and he is just the cutest." I cooed. He was still asleep and quiet.

"Bella, you don't remember Edward, why stir a pot that's doesn't need to be stirred." Jacob said.

"Yeah, but Jake, every time we touch we have this spark and on the way home from Italy, he was trying to explain my human life to me and when we touched hands, that spark zapped a few memories back, my gift I'm telling you, we don't know all of its powers."

"So what are you going to do? You love Alec, but how do you feel toward Edward?"

"Oh I don't know I'm just so confused, I hate my life." I said.

"Don't go running back to Italy to go kill yourself; the credit card company is going to wonder what's so great in Italy." Jacob joked, and I laughed.

"You always know how to make me laugh in a serious situation."

"What are best friends for?" Jacob said. "I have to run, I've got patrol in like 10 minutes, I'll call you when I'm done, and hopefully you'll still be answering your phone."

"Yeah, no suicide attempts on my part, promise." I smiled and hung up.

I pulled up around the same time the guys did and I let Mac out on his leash and out of his cage and he stretched and looked around. Derek came to see if I needed help but I shook my head. "Welcome home." I whispered as I gave him a hug. I had missed my brother.

"Thank you Bella, it's nice to be home."

"Bella!" Deanna called as she ran out and embraced me. Edward grabbed Mac's leash before she jumped into my arms.

"Hey where is Amy?" I asked.

"In her room why?" Deanna asked.

"Look who I brought home." I smiled and Derek came around with his lone suitcase and mine. Deanna went to embrace Derek and I went to get Amy. I ran up the stairs and she was sitting there on her window seat of her and Derek's room and she was watching us from above. "Why are you not down there with your husband?" I asked.

"Who is that man?" She asked in a strained voice.

"That's Edward Cullen."

"Does he go by another name?"

"His human name was Edward Masen." I said.

She took in a sharp breath. "Masen…"

She got up and walked past me. "Now, Amy, lets deal with Edward later, I brought home you're husband." I said following after her. My shoes were clacking against the hardwood at a steady pace so I would fall on my face.

"Derek!" Amy called and Derek took her into his arms and twirled her around. "I've missed you." She said and they kissed until someone cleared their throat.

"Who is this little guy?" Madison asked as she played with Mac.

"This is Mac, my little teacup bulldog, isn't he adorable?"

"And who is he?" Shawn asked referring to Edward. I sighed how do you describe Edward and who he is to me when I don't even know.

"Edward Masen Sr's pride and joy right here ladies and germs." Amy said.

"Edward Sr?" I asked.

"Amelia Bradix, I knew you looked familiar." Edward said eyeing and measuring up for the hate.

"Somebody better take a seat I think we're in for a history lesson." Shawn said and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's Amy now." She spat.

"Okay before another war zone breaks out for WWIII can someone tell me what is going on?"

"Amy had an infatuation with Carlisle." Edward said. "When I was changed she tried to get dirt on me because Carlisle changed me and not her."

"His father was one of the wealthiest men in Chicago." Amy said.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"He was a brat." She said.

_She says that like it's a bad thing._ Edward said popping up again.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" I asked. "From what I just recently remembered Edward was dying of the influenza."

"If he had changed me Carlisle and I would have been together." Amy spat.

"You have Derek, who I just brought home for you!" I said. She muttered something and I didn't hear what she had said. She let it go and everyone went inside.

"Come for a walk with me?" Edward asked.

I nodded and grabbed Mac to come with us.


	8. Just Like Our First Kiss

"Did you get all of the memories back?" Edward asked.

"No." I said with a hint of sadness.

"What don't you remember?" He asked.

"Edward all I got back was the meadow." I said. "That's all I got."

"We talked about my human life in the meadow…" Edward recalled bit bummed. "When you knew I was dying of Spanish flu, I thought you received more than just the meadow."

"I remember how we met…" I said. "Some kid was about to crash into me…" I said.

"That's not exactly how we met." Edward frowned as he crouched down to play with Mac.

"I'm confused… I thought that's how we like started talking about vampires."

"Do you remember why you came to Forks?" He asked.

"Jacob told me I came because my mother remarried and I wanted to let her spend more time with her new husband."

"He tells you this? You don't remember Renee?" He asked.

"If she were in a crowd I wouldn't be able to pick her out of a crowd." I said.

Edward's face became saddened with the news. "You talked so highly of her." He said. "She was you're idol, you were her everything."

"Jacob says I raised my mother not the other way around."

Edward chuckled. "You were always the more responsible one in the family, Renee is as you put it once, 'hair brained' and doesn't think things logically." I wish I remembered my mother. She sounds like a wonderful woman.

"Do you remember my family?" He asked.

"Yes, but I don't remember their stories." I said with regret.

"That's okay." He chuckled.

"Will I get to see them again?" I asked.

"Of course." Edward nodded.

We continued to walk into the forest that bordered the Gilbert property. "What about high school was I happy or was I one of those depressed people that were labeled a freak?"

Edward chuckled, "You were always a freak." I frowned at him. "But you were my freak." He shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

I smiled at him, "I was happy wasn't I?"

"I'd like to think you were." Edward sighed looking up to the overcast sky. Mac barked at a squirrel that was passing through and then calmed down after a while. "One thing is for sure, you were always a dog person." He smiled.

"I tend to think I was considering my best friend is one." I smiled.

"Ah yes the oh so famous Jacob." Edward sighed.

"What do you have against Jacob?" I asked.

"He's a werewolf, and a young one to add to the matter, he is dangerous." Edward said.

I took offense to that; Jacob has never hurt me in any way, shape or form. "Jacob saved my life when you couldn't Edward, I don't think you are in any position to judge him." I said stern. I looked to him with a very serious look on my face.

"You're right, I don't give him much credit for the good he has done…" Edward apologized. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

I nodded and Edward took my hand and asked me if I felt that. I wasn't sure what he met. All I felt was the spark that was there whenever he touched me. "What am I supposed to be feeling?" I asked.

"Do you ever get that feeling in your unbeating heart that tells you that you love someone?"

"Oh that feeling…" I muttered I got that feeling all the time. "Yeah I get it; I get it whenever I'm with Alec, or if I were to think about the possibility that I was happy with you."

Edward gave me a small smile. "Do you feel it now?" He asked as his face got closer to mine. If my heart could it would be beating out of my chest.

"Yes." I whispered and Mac sat down and tension on the leash was at ease as was Edward's lips on mine. His lips were soft against mine and in that very moment I remembered our first kiss it was in my truck when we were coming back from the meadow. My lips parted just the way I remembered they did during our first kiss and I breathed in his intoxicating scent.

"Just like the first time…" He said as he pulled away.

"I remember it…" I whispered. "I remember our first kiss in my truck."

He chuckled. "I remember that old piece of crap…" Edward said.

"Hey watch it; I could beat you up with that old piece of crap." I said with a smile. I remembered him dissing my ride at the closer time to his leaving.

"Do you still have it?" He asked.

I nodded. "I keep it at Charlie's so he has a ride to go places when he isn't working."

Edward nodded, "Still close with Charlie?"

"Yeah, I remembered him luckily…" I said.

"How is he?" Edward asked.

"He's doing great. A little after I was changed he had a heart attack, it was a close one, and he almost died from it. Doctor Snow said that he needed to take the vegan route just for a few months, he could only have about 8 ounces of steak per month." I said.

"Wow, Charlie and steak is like men and fire." Edward said shocked.

"It was tough for him; Jacob was there with his dad Billy to overlook the situation while I was 'away in New York for College'. I just saw him about a month ago for the weekend, he is skinny, and close to an old man six pack." I said. "He has about 12 ounces of steak a month now, more chicken in there and lots of veggies." I said. "He looks great even if the gray has taken over."

"He sounds amazingly healthy, I'm happy for him, Charlie was always very protective of you when it came to me. If I ever had a daughter as great as you I would know exactly where Charlie was coming from."

I smiled at him and Mac barked at another squirrel. "So you attended New York huh?" Edward asked.

"It's my cover story, to Charlie I am attending university in New York, where in actuality I am a student at NYU for art and design online."

"That's great, sticking to the cover story as much as possible." Edward said.

Edward and I continued to talk and walk, catch up, try to solve the puzzle in my mind. He was a good genuine guy; I liked him… a lot.

* * *

><p>Amy got over the whole thing with Edward by the time Edward left, which was today. I was taking him to the airport while Shawn took Mac to the vet.<p>

"So off to Alaska…" I sighed as I played with the button on his shirt.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I've got to get my punishment out of the way for ditching my family in Korea to join the Volturi." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Nothing to be sorry for, I will call you when I can." Edward said. I nodded. "Bella, I'd like to give us another try and we can't do that until you make your mind up about Alec." He said.

"I know, just be patient with me please. I'm still trying to take it all in that I've gotten the chance to know how I was when I was human from someone that isn't Jake." I said. "I've waited too long for you Edward for you to rush me."

"I promise I will try not to." Edward said as they called his last call flight. His lips met mine and he walked into the plane and I watched his plane take off. Now I was left with a decision, who did I love more?


	9. Eyes Open

**THIS IS THE TURNING POINT OF THE STORY BE AWARE! PAY CLOSE ATTENTION! Ok start reading… now. Seriously, go. BUT REVIEW GEEZ you guys are leaving me hanging.**

* * *

><p>When Edward left I decided to take a few days to spend in Forks with Jacob and it had to be on the down low because to Charlie I wasn't able to go to Washington whenever I wanted. I was still technically living under his roof with his so called money. What he didn't know was that the money he sent me I put right back in his retirement fund.<p>

"Bella!" Jacob called as I pulled up to the Black residence in Jeremy's BMW he let me borrow. I got out and he hugged me close and it was nice to be in his arms of familiarity.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"I'm good, how's it going with Edward and Alec?" He asked.

"Not too good. I have no idea who I'm going to pick; they both are chopping at the bit to claim me." I said.

"Oh what a sad situation, people fighting for your affection." Jacob said monotony with a smile and rolling his eyes.

I nudged him as he grabbed my duffle bag and I shoved my hands in my pocket. The September wind whipped my hair around my face and I had to throw it into a ponytail for me to stop eating my hair as we walked the beach. It was overcast, rainy and cold; the perfect weather for me and Jake to walk the beach.

"Who do you think I should pick?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged, "Someone who can put up with your stubbornness when I can't." Jacob laughed.

"Hey, I am not stubborn!" Jacob cocked his eyebrow at me and I elbowed him gently while I laughed with him. "So what if I am…."

"There's nothing wrong with that Bella, I'm just saying, Alec might want you to have as prize on his arm, or Edward might want you because he wants to pass the time. I don't know what to tell you, I've never been in that situation before." He said.

"Well, I think Alec's love for me is genuine, we have some stuff in common, we both love art, we love the idea of love, and we have a few music groups in common." I said. "Don't quote me." I muttered.

"If you both are in love with the idea of love; is your relationship based on the fact that you guys are in love with what you both think you have which is so called 'love'" Jacob asked playing mind games on me.

"Alright there Mr. I go to college for phycology." I muttered. "No need to play games in my head." Thing about Jake is he wasn't going to college for phycology he was just born with that talent for head games.

"What about Edward?" Jacob asked. "I can give you logic for him."

"Edward I trust with my life, he's there to help me remember my life before I was changed. He's kind and gentle, where with Alec, he is very forceful most of the time, but you have to catch him on a good note for him to be gentle. One thing could set him off. Edward and I have our lives in a t-chart that you can compare and contrast with; we've done the whole dating thing before. But this is kind of like a new relationship, we've already done the research, we just need to write it all out."

"Sounds like you're pushing for Edward." Jacob said. "As much as I don't like to admit it, I think the two of you were made for each other. But don't let that influence your decision."

"Gee thanks Jake."

"It's what I am here for." He laughed and we continued to walk around and talk to old friends like Sam and Emily, and Seth and Leah.

* * *

><p>Alec flew in a few days ago to when I got back from seeing Jake. We were sitting on my window seat watching Madison and Shawn play with Mac outside. The family had taken to Mac and Mac loved the attention.<p>

Alec was talking about his human life and what he remembered from it. "Aro changed my sister and me when our village was attacked and set on fire." He said. "I've been a part of the Volturi ever since."

"That's a long time." I said with a slight laugh.

"Indeed, and it's been a lonely one…" Alec said as he came into kiss me. I liked kissing Alec; he was kind and caring when it came to my feelings. Alec deepened the kiss as he laid me down on the body length seat. His breath was intoxicating like Edward's except more potent. Alec's hands lay on my hips underneath my blouse and as they left they went to go take off his shirt. "Alec…" I said stopping him. "I don't want to do that right now."

"Isabella, I want all of you right now." Alec purred against my ear.

"I have a decision to make; this isn't how I want to make it." I said.

"Isabella, I leave in 48 hours." Alec reminded.

"I know I will have an answer for you by then." I vowed. "I need to speak to Edward before I make my decision. It will take me 24 hours to talk to Edward; I will be back by the time your flight takes off the ground for my answer." I got up and started packing an overnight bag and I texted Edward I was coming, that I didn't want to see his family, I just wanted to see him.

"That is fair enough…" Alec said. "I will hunt while you are gone."

I nodded not really paying attention as I packed my overnight bag. I packed a pair of jeans, a blouse and sweatshirt and a pair of TOMS. That was all I needed.

"Alec…" I said.

"Yes Isabella?" He acknowledged.

"Give me one good reason I should choose you…"

"Because I am madly in love with a girl who understands me and my love of art, I am in love with a stubborn woman who I would love to call mine."

I smiled at him and he kissed me once more before I left. "Come back to me Isabella, be mine…" Alec said as I left.

Edward met me in a clearing close to his home. "Have you made up your mind?" Edward asked as I walked past a few trees to reach him.

I frowned and gave a chided laugh. "No, I wish I had, this is really hard…"

"What can I say to make it easier?" Edward asked taking me into his arms.

"Why, why should I pick you over Alec?" I asked as I set my hands of his chest.

"Because I know you more then you know yourself, literally, with me you get my family, you get love that over flows from the very depths of our hearts. You should choose me because I am madly in love with a stubborn girl who I've loved for a long time, I've waited for you for more than 115 years now, and now that I have you so close to me I can't let you go."

"Edward…" I said quietly and I gave him a huge hug. It's what I wanted to hear, it's what I needed to hear to give me that final push for my decision. "Edward you're what I need…" He looked at me with a smile and kissed me tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. "Marry me Bella…." He said as he put me down and took a heart shaped locket and wrapped it around my neck. On the front it was engraved saying _Lamb_. Just like in the meadow. _And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…_"Now I know it's not a ring, but for right now I would like you to have this, it was specially made, just for you…" He said. I opened it and it played my lullaby that he made for me when I was human. I got that memory back the first day of his visit.

I smiled at him, "Of course I will, but I need to tell Alec first…" I said. "I will come back soon." He nodded.

"I can't wait to tell my family." He said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't want to see them but I wasn't sure who I was choosing I didn't want to let anyone down…."

"I understand, they understood too." Edward said. "I will be waiting for you…" I smiled and looked at Edward's watch, I had 12 hours left to get to Vancouver in time to tell Alec he was leaving and forgetting about me.

"I have to leave now." I said and I kissed him once more. He leaned his forehead on mine and kissed my nose before I left.

I was someplace close to Anchorage Alaska with Edward from head running by my side ogling over the wedding between Edward and myself. Suddenly a few familiar faces appeared in front of me. One of them I didn't know. There was Jane and Chelsea Volturi and a woman with fiery red hair and a scowl that could kill. Was I supposed to know her? "Hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked. _Seriously what are they doing here, they are kind of ruining the celebration._ Edward asked standing next to me trying to take my hand.

"You will break his heart!" Jane spat, "I've never liked you from the day you walked into the castle, and I knew you were bad news."

"Guys, Alec will be sad but he will understand…" I tried to say. _Bella get out of here, they are up to no good._ Edward snarled walking around them.

"Chelsea, do it…" The red head commanded.

"Victoria, Jane, I'm not sure… She's right Alec will understand he knows she had to make a choice."

"DO IT!" The two of them yelled at her. _ BELLA RUN GO BACK TO EDWARD, YOU'RE A LITTLE MORE THAN 200 MILES AWAY! YOU CAN MAKE IT. YOU'LL BE SAFE!_

I stepped back a few steps to start to run but Chelsea took my arms and stared into my eyes. She looked sad to do this as if they put her up to this. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered, but as she continued to speak her voice was stern. "You will marry Alec Volturi when he asks; you have little memory of Edward Cullen. Your life is everything except Edward Cullen." Edward who was afraid for our life suddenly turned into nothing and blew away with the wind that was going nuts.

"Edward…" I screamed as if I were about to be murdered. I squeezed my eyes shut and cried for Edward. "No, please!" I hollered I could see the memories I had just gotten back vanish into a recycling bin that were unrecoverable.

Chelsea forcefully opened my eyes, "You love Alec, 100 percent, no doubt about it." She growled, and that's when everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone whispering my name. "Isabella, baby can you hear me?" A masculine voice whispered.<p>

I opened my eyes slowly and Alec's face was hovering over me with Chelsea and Jane's face too. "What happen?" I asked.

"You were attacked…" Alec informed. "You blacked out."

"Alec." I whispered as I reached for his face.

His hand met mine and pulled me up slowly. We were in my room in Vancouver. "Oh thank you Jesus, you're okay." He said.

"I love you Alec." I said and he smiled. "I love you too Isabella."

"Could you give us a moment?" He asked Jane and Chelsea. They nodded and I heard them go downstairs and talk with Madison. "Are you ready to go home?"

"To Volterra?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes." I whispered.

When I went downstairs there were a few suitcases that were mine and my family waited. Mac was there in Jeremy's arms looking for me. "Is Mac coming?" I asked.

"No, he's not allowed to come." Alec said sadly. I frowned at that and I gave everyone a hug goodbye.

"Call and write, and come visit whenever you want." Alec said to everyone.

"Bye Bella!" They all said as we were going to leave. Mac barked behind me and I turned to look at him. I held him for a little bit and pet him. I loved him, he was like my child. "Alec…" I whined. "Are you sure we can't take him." I pleaded.

I gave him puppy eyes and held Mac up to my face. "Don't weave me!" I said in my cutest puppy voice I could muster up.

"Fine, I'll deal with the situation later…" Alec said giving in.

* * *

><p>"So what were you guys doing in Canada?" I asked as we grabbed our luggage from the baggage claim.<p>

Jane and Chelsea looked to each other, "There was a situation that was needed to be taken care of." I nodded and Alec took my hand as we walked out to the car that was waiting for us to take us to the castle.

When we arrived at the castle Caius and Gianna were talking again at Gianna's desk. "Isabella, what a wonderful surprise!" Caius smiled. "Aro will be thrilled that you have decided to join us!"

"I'm excited to join you guys." I said.

"Come on, I'll get you settled into your room." Alec smiled and guided me with his hand that was on the small of my back.

* * *

><p><strong>I had 400 hits and 250 visitors for the last chapter and none of them reviewed except for 1 person you guys are pathetic. Please give me some feedback! Where do you guys think it's going, what do you think is going to happen etc. ttyl. Carrie. <strong>


	10. A Party of Rememberance

"Is everything alright Isabella?" Alec asked as we sat in the garden watching the sunset. We wanted to take a few hours for ourselves after all the hype of Aro and his excitement of our engagement.

"Just adjusting from the accident." I said. "What happen to me exactly?"

"You were coming home from a hunt that I knew I should have gone with you but you insisted on me staying that the house, you were attacked by the vampires that Jane and Chelsea was tracking." Alec explained. "You were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That seems to be the way I roll." I said as I settled deeper into his arms.

"I've waited a life time for you Isabella, I love you." He said.

I looked up and at him and smiled. "I love you too."

"Then marry me." He said.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon?" I asked.

"I don't see why we would have to wait; we have an eternity to get to know each other better." Alec pointed out.

I smiled at him, "Of course you're right," I said. "I would love to marry you Alec, you're my life now."

Alec kissed my tenderly and held out a ring from his pocket. It was a vintage looking ring that was brilliant. "It's age is a symbol of what our love will be one day."

"I love it." I smiled and he slid it on my finger then kissed me again. "Come on let's go tell everyone." I suggested and he nodded as we walked back into the castle.

* * *

><p>The invitation in my hand read, <em>Join us in a celebration of love honoring Alec and Isabella. <em>Tonight was my night I announced publically to the world I was an official member of the Volturi and also a wife to be of a fellow guard member. All covens that were associated with the Volturi were invited and guests were already arriving.

I was wearing a white floor length gown that hugged my curves and had silver beading and diamonds around my bust and around to my back that was showing because the dress was backless. The beading continued around my back that flowed to the top of the dress and made the gown one shouldered. Gorgeous and utterly expensive of course; with each sparkle from the dress it was a reflection by one of the hundreds of tiny diamonds.

My life was glitz and glam when it came to the Volturi showing off their assets and trying to impress. To the public we were one big happy family that could kill you in the blink of an eye. When they weren't in the public eye, you were nothing. Screw family, you were a nothing but a pawn in a large chess game. The only reason I was still here in Italy was for Alec, not only because I loved him but I felt like I had a duty to Volturi itself to stay.

Guests arrived as Santiago parked cars and Alec greeted guests at the door. Someone in a canary yellow Porsche pulled around and a petite girl got out from the driver's side wearing a long sparkly black sequin dress and a black fur wrap. Felix greeted her and her date who had reddish brown hair and was in a black tux and Felix went to park the car. Aro's photographer he hired took their picture. The couple was followed by a woman with the same color hair and a man who looked like Carlisle Cullen who was once a part of the Volturi. Behind them were a couple of a blonde woman who was stunning and a brown haired very muscular man; as I admired the guests coming in there was a knock on the door.

Alec appeared and I smiled at him as he was dressed in his tux. "Don't you look stunning?" He purred.

I smiled. "Thank you, you look handsome as well."

"All for you my dear." He smiled and asked if I was ready to go down, he said that the last of the guests were just getting settled. I nodded and grabbed my white minx fur wrap and Alec kissed me before we went down the hall and through a few doors to get to the ballroom where the party was being hosted.

Aro was there in his own tux and had a small robe attached as he saw us at the top of the stairs he announced for everyone's attention to be focused on us. "I hate attention." I said.

"Noted." Alec smiled to me and we walked down the stairs.

"Alec has come a long way in his journey here in the Volturi relying on his sister, but now he gets to be happy with his mate Isabella Gilbert. Isabella it's going to be wonderful to have you in the family." Aro said as his speech and the guests clapped as we took our final step off the stairwell and into the arms of the guests.

I conversed with the covens I knew first, like my coven, and the Thailand coven which consisted of Arvea and Dok. Arvea who was such a sweet lady, she always complimented you on everything and was such a kind soul, and her husband Dok who was another sweet person. The two of them together were great company to be in the presence of. Dok and Alec were close buddies so they would be visiting often. To Alec and I we called them Avril and Doc to kind of make them sound more America and easier for us to say. "You look stunning Isabella." Avril smiled as she gave me a kiss and hug hello. I smiled and told her thank you as Doc came over and greeted me the same.

Aro soon found me after I had run out of familiar covens to converse with. "Isabella, its time I showed you around to covens that are quite close to me." Aro said.

I nodded and I left Alec's side who was still talking to Doc. I told him where I was going and he gave me one last kiss before Aro pulled me away. Aro tucked my left arm around his right arm and kept his left hand of top of my left hand. "Dr. Cullen." Aro called. If my heart could, it would be racing, was he really introducing me to someone who could translate as a Volturi Celebrity?

"Aro, this party is splendid." The blonde said as he took his mate into his arm like Aro did with me. "Bella, it's nice to see you again." He knew who I was? Was I supposed to know him on a personal level?

"Hello Dr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile holding out my right hand for a handshake. He gave me a strange look then looked to his mate as if he were confused and shook my hand.

"Aro you remember my wife Esme." He said, "Bella, this is my wife Esme."

"Of course, it's a pleasure to see you again Esme." Aro said with a sly smile.

"Please, call me Isabella." I said, I used Isabella for people that I had just met, I didn't know these people, and I had no clue who they are. Behind Dr. Cullen and his wife was that petite girl who got out of the yellow Porsche and her date was someone new, he was blonde and his hair was kind of long but not in a gross manner like Marcus' hair. His hair was just dreadful.

"Isabella, it is then." Dr. Cullen said taking in a sharp breath.

"Um, Isabella, this is my family. Emmett and his wife Rosalie." He started pointing to the man who had the muscles I watched pull in, "This is Jasper and his wife Alice." He said pointing to the petite woman.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again." Alice said throwing herself at me for a hug.

I hissed at her and let go of Aro and tried not to make a scene as I took her off me. _So much for class_. "I'm sorry." I muttered I looked to Aro, "Am I supposed to know them."

"Of course, I would assume so; you have spent much time with them when you are human." Aro said.

I did? I turned to them, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember." I said.

"Maybe she'll remember Edward." Alice suggested.

"Who is Edward?" I asked.

"Oh my god…" Rosalie muttered.

What was going on? I was so confused, why didn't these people look familiar. I turned my head to peer behind my shoulder and saw Jane and Chelsea talking to each other on the staircase looking in my direction. Maybe they knew something? I turned back to them, "If you'll excuse me." I said let go of Aro for the second time and pardoned my way through the crowd toward the stairs.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked sharply. Jane has never liked me not one bit. Chelsea has tried to hate me but she is too kind and she secretly behind Jane's back is my friend.

"We were looking for my brother." Jane said.

"He's not with me," I said. I sighed, "Look Jane, help me out for this once, after all I will be you're sister in a few weeks."

"You will never be my sister." Jane seethed spitting each word. "You are a conniving slut therefore you will not receive my help."

She sent pain to my stomach and I grasped my stomach and bent forward a bit trying to ease the pain. Suddenly hands were there to help me stand and I saw that they belonged to Alec.

"Are you alright Isabella?" He asked as he helped me stand. Jane released my pain from wherever she was hiding now and I nodded.

"You're sister is all." I said and he growled. "She can't seem to get over the fact that we are to be married."

"I will speak with her tonight after the party." He said. I nodded. Aro was there at the bottom of the stairs with a not to happy look on his face that I had left him.

"That was extremely rude." Aro said.

"Look Aro I heard the whole conversation, she must have forgotten them in the accident a few months ago, spare her a little feeling." Alec defended.

Aro sighed, "Fine, but come along, we have more people to meet." I nodded and Aro took my arm again just like he did before.


	11. Suspicions in the Castle

It was what seemed like a long night of memorizing people's names and putting on a façade that was to mask the confusion. "Help me out of this Alec." I said as I couldn't reach the zipper. He let it down a few inches and then I unzipped the rest and changed into a pair of yoga pants, blouse and TOMS.

"Holding up alright?" He asked.

I nodded as I heard a yelp from Mac's room. That dog was so spoiled that it wasn't even funny. The dog had his own room in the castle and he was pampered. Aro loved him to death that's why. I walked in and there was Jane trying to play with him but I think her idea of playing was inflicting pain on him. I hollered at her and threw my shield around Mac and she flew to the wall. She became infuriated and came right for my throat and I had her in a head lock by the time Alec came in. "Don't you ever dare touch my dog or me with your grimy bitch hands." I said. "Or I will finish you off." I threatened.

"Isabella, put her down." Alec pleaded. He was honestly scared that I would kill his sister.

"You said you were going to talk to her, but you didn't do it fast enough." I said as I threw her to the ground and grabbed Mac. "Do it now." I seethed to him and walked passed him with Mac in my arms.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?" I heard Alec yell to Jane.

"Alec, you have to understand…" Jane said in an innocent voice.

I walked downstairs and let Mac roam free until he scratched at the throne room door then I let him out in the garden passing the west wing construction zone. There was a new sculpture being constructed in the west wing garden of myself that Alec insisted on having. He says I'm a gift from Zeus himself.

"Isabella!" A voice called. I turned and there was Dr. Cullen.

* * *

><p>Carlisle's Point Of View:<p>

I couldn't believe that Bella didn't remember us. Edward was so excited to be engaged to her and when he found that invitation for this party in the mail for us, he was devastated; it was as if he had had his heart ripped out all over again. He felt she had played him and everything was an act, but after tonight I don't think that is the case. The lavish party was over and Edward had left after Alec and Bella walked down the marble stair case together with smiles on their faces, it was too much for him.

Esme and I had gone back to the hotel while the rest of my family headed back to their previous destinations. Alice and Jasper in Alaska and Rosalie and Emmett headed back to Isle Esme. "You don't think the Volturi made her forget us so Alec could have her?" Esme suggested as she took out her earrings and put them back into their case.

"I don't know what to think, I think I'm as devastated as Edward right now, she was my favorite." I admitted.

Esme smiled. "She was mine too; she never whined about clothes or gave off attitude." She laughed as she unzipped her dress.

I laughed with her as I slid on a pair of jeans. "I don't know what to think about this situation."

"Maybe we should spend some time with the Volturi just too kind of investigate." Esme suggested.

"That might be a good idea." I sighed, "But one whiff of suspicion that we are snooping we will be killed, you realize that right?"

"I'll be on my best behavior." My wife vowed.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know you will, I was more saying it for my own wellbeing." She giggled at that and kissed my neck. "I will call Aro to see if they have a room available." I said and grabbed my cell phone and dialed the castle.

* * *

><p>Aro of course had my old room still the way it was when I left it and was more than welcome to have Esme and I stay for a bit. "Thinking about rejoining us old friend?" Aro asked as I carried in mine and Esme's suitcases.<p>

"No Aro." I said with a small smile, "Purely a social visit." I told him.

"Pity." Aro said and walked away. "Gianna will you show you to your room." He called from down the corridor.

I looked to the receptionist and told her I was okay, that I remembered where my room was. "You're going to screw everything up." I heard a voice yell in a hushed tone as we walked down the housing corridor. "If you continue to beat on her and be rude to her pet, she will leave and she'll go running off to her other dog, then that dog will remind her of Cullen." The voice was Alec and I looked to Esme who had a small smirk. We paused at the door and each of us on either side of the door.

"Alec, I don't mean to I swear, she's just so annoying, I know you love her but I don't like her, at all." Jane's voice said.

"Wait a second…" Alec muttered and I hear his weight shift from sitting to getting up. My eyes were wide and so were Esme's and we ran from the door and slammed my old door as I heard Alec open the door. Esme's back was to the door and she smiled as she looked at me. I winked at her and she walked deeper into the room.

"Just as you left it my butt." Esme muttered. The place was a bit of a mess.

"He was right; this is exactly how I left it." I told her

"You, my dear old husband a slob?" She smiled surprised.

"Oh yeah, we'd go through house cleaning people like they were water, once they were finished cleaning, someone would eat them." I shrugged. Esme shrieked back a bit at the thought and I looked out the window to the sun coming up and looked out to the east wing of the garden. Reading out in the garden was my favorite part of being a part of the Volturi. The gardens were always lush because they hired gardeners to create the lush and exotic greenery. One of the reasons I fell in love with Esme. She had the green thumb, it reminded me of my favorite things, reading and researching in the garden. "Just ask Edward, for the few years we were together before you, he'd go nuts cleaning up after me." I laughed.

After a few minutes of watching the sun come up from the window I suggested, "Come for a stroll with me in the garden."

"I'll meet you down there; I'm going to clean up a bit." She said quite disgusted as she didn't know where to put the suitcase exactly. I laughed at her situation.

"You don't have to…" I said. "I could get a new room I'm sure."

"No, no, this will give me the opportunity to look for clues to his new Carlisle I haven't quite met yet." Esme said happily and I just laughed at her. I grabbed my reading tablet from my carryon bag from the plane and walked out of the room and down the same stairs Alec and Bella walked down late last night. Out the French doors I entered the West Wing of the garden and there was what seemed like construction going on for a new statue. In front of the block of marble there was a plaque that read _Isabella Gilbert a true gift sent from Zeus himself. _ I rolled my eyes at that and kept walking around till I reached the East Wing of the gardens and as I was walking saw Isabella and a dog running around. Well it was more like the dog running around and Bella just walking after it. She adjusted her sunglasses that were on her face and I watched them for a bit before I called to her.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

"Dr. Cullen, what are you still doing here?" I asked politely.

"I actually just arrived." He smiled.

"Are you staying with us for a bit?"

"Just until your wedding." He said placing a second hand on his reading tablet and holding it to his chest in front of him.

"Is it your whole family?"

He smiled, "No, just me and my wife." He squinted from the sun.

"Oh right Esme wasn't it?" I asked.

He looked up to me squinting from the sun but with a smile. "Yes."

"I'm sorry for my rude actions last night; I'm not sure how to react to the situation." I said honestly.

"I understand and so does my family, no apology necessary." Dr. Cullen emphasized.

We walked around following Mac around as he went to the bathroom and ran around getting out the energy. There was a human following us but keeping their distance, they were hired, or compelled for that matter to clean up Mac's bathroom left overs. "He's a keeper." Dr. Cullen explained.

"I would like to think so. Aro loves him." I said. "He's like a child to me."

"Most dogs are like children to people who don't have actual children of their own." He said, his medical knowledge spilling out at once. "As a matter of fact, if you ever want children feel free to take some of mine, they are driving me up the wall." He said with a smile.

I laughed, "Are they all biologically yours?" I asked. I've met covens where they've changed all of their children once they were changed.

"No, everyone is spread across the timeline of America." He said like a proud father.

"Tell me about them?" I asked as we sat down on a bench as Mac flipped over on his back to sun bathe.

Dr. Cullen gave a slight sigh. "Well, there is Edward, who was there last night but had to leave due to a situation. I changed him in 1918; the poor kid was dying from the Spanish Flu that had just broken out in Chicago and wiping out towns in Illinois. His father died from it, but his mother on her death bed pulled me aside and told me to change him. She somehow knew my secret and told me if it was the last thing I did was to let her baby, her only child live to see another day, to be married and happy living in one form of another."

He told the story with such pride. "If I could cry I think I might be," I laughed as I swallowed back a dry sob. Dr. Cullen laughed with me.

"I changed my wife next; she had jumped a cliff in a suicide attempt from losing a child." He said with deep regret. "Rosalie was after her. Esme and I decided that Edward needed a mate; he had been lonely since I found a mate for myself. We were hunting in Rochester New York and we found her beaten and raped by her at the time fiancé Royce King. She hated me for changing her for a period of time; she doesn't necessarily like the life she was given… If I had to pick out of all my children who hates me the most for what I am and did, it would be Rosalie."

"And her husband Emmett?"

"Emmett was the last person I changed." He said. "Rosalie was hunting and found that Emmett was attacked by a grizzly bear. She carried him for hundreds of miles with blood all over him. Emmett reminded her of her human best friend's little boy that she longed to have one day. She was born to be a mother. Vera was her best friend's name, and Rosalie always envied her in a way for the husband that she would kiss when he got home from work, and the little boy that would run around the house." He smirked at a thought coming on. "In a way when Rosalie brought Emmett to me to change, she got both a child and a husband. Emmett is immature when it comes to certain categories. He is a cuddly as a teddy bear or little Mac over here. He might look tough but he's all mush inside!"

"You said that Emmett was the last person you changed?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice and Jasper found us." Dr. Cullen said. "Jasper was changed during the civil war. He was a Confederate major in the war. He came upon three women who were vampires and they were creating a new born army. Since Jasper had the experience of war, the woman who was his 'mate' at the time made him the head of the uprising of newborns. I would go into detail of that experience but I think it could be better explained if Jasper explained it to you. Alice, well Alice doesn't have any memory of how she was changed, or her human life, all she knows is her parent put her in an institution in 1920, but she was attacked by a vampire. Her power is to see the future and when she woke, she was alone and she saw Jasper coming, she saw him go to an empty diner in Philadelphia. He didn't know that's where he was headed but Alice found him and together they met me and my family in 1950." Dr. Cullen finished.

"That's very exciting Dr. Cullen, you've been blessed with a beautiful family." I said.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have orders to call all unfamiliar visitors their title and last name." I said. It was a part of the Volturi unwritten hand book.

"Unfamiliar? I just told you my coven's story, surely we are friends now."

I smiled, "I am familiar with your coven Dr. Cullen, but you never told me your story."

He smiled and laughed, "Ah I guess you got me there."

"So what's your story?" She asked.

"Born and raised in London in 1643." He said with a small smile. "My father was a clergyman, I never had a mother, she passed while I was being born. My father hunted for werewolves, witches and vampires claiming he was attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. Of course, back then there weren't a lot of vampires around; it was mostly the main members of this fine establishment." Dr. Cullen said looking up to the castle. "Therefore my father was a murdered innocent citizens of London. Now of course I didn't know that when my father started to age and had me take his place in the church, I wasn't has headstrong as my father, but once night when I was out for a raid, I had found there was vampires living in the sewers and sure enough they were waiting for me in a sewer somewhere in London and I was attacked. I hid in a potato cellar for the rest of my transformation and I was in hiding basically till the 18th century when I was studying in Italy, I found the Volturi, they took me in. With their poor attempts to change my appetite of animal blood to human blood I moved on to the New World to Chicago and was a doctor there and that's when I found Edward." He finished taking a breath after that long explanation.

"That's very interesting Carlisle." I smiled and he laughed with me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

Esme came up behind us and they talked to me about my human life. They said I went to school with the kids and all of us were friends. They took me in as a daughter; they both admitted I was their favorite, even now. They were kind people; I wish I could be as kind as them and remember them like they remember me.


	12. Home Is Where The Slaughterhouse Is

I was in Forks visiting with Jacob and Charlie for the weekend since college students were home for break. "How have you been Bell?" Charlie asked.

I nodded, "Been doing well, I got straight A's for the semester." I said.

"That's wonderful!" Charlie said proudly.

"Yeah, I was actually accepted into a study abroad program in Italy for next year." I told him looking to Jake who was sitting out of Charlie's sight range. He nodded telling me it was perfect. I hated not telling Charlie I was getting married, but this was dangerous for Charlie. If he were to go to the wedding he would probably be eaten. If he weren't to come to the wedding he'd ask why he wasn't allowed and he would have to hate me because I couldn't tell him why. It was just easier this way.

"Italy…" He muttered. "Wow, that's an amazing opportunity, you have to take it Bella, it's what you've always wanted since you had chosen the art direction."

"I know and I'm excited, I leave tomorrow." I said.

"Tomorrow, that's it? That's all the time I have with you!"

"Well, more like a few hours; Bella is staying at the reservation for the night, remember Charlie?" Jacob reminded. I was staying at the reservation because there was going to be a bon-fire as a going away party for me Jacob planned; he invited all the wolves. I wasn't extremely close to them as Jacob thought I was, but when I tried to explain it to him; he insisted that he continue to throw it.

"Right, right, you two are going to a party, don't want to keep you're old man up." He said remembering.

"You'll be okay Dad." I said. "When I leave, Jake is going to be checking in a lot and keeping me in the loop. If you need to be taken to the doctor, Jacob is here, and Sue has offered many times to come and help out, even Billy is a great help."

"Bella, I am not dying…" He said. "I've managed while you were in New York."

I smiled and bent down to kiss his head and Jacob gave me two thumbs up that I did okay.

* * *

><p>"You were great in there you know?" Jacob pointed out as we drove toward La Push.<p>

"That's the hardest thing I will ever have to go through." I said.

"I don't know if I'd be able to do it." Jacob admitted.

"He'll be okay though, I'll come to check on him every once and a while; while he is asleep or working." I told him.

"But make you're formal visits too." Jacob reminded.

"Of course, but not as many as I did when I was in New York." I retorted.

Jacob pulled into the parking lot and down below on the beach I watched Sue put the finishing touches of food on a small table. Sam and Emily Uley were there with Claire and Quil. Claire was only 5 and cuter than a button. "Come on it will be fun."

"Jacob I'm only going to tell you once more, I'm not close with these people, it's not going to be fun, and it will be awkward." I said.

He groaned and just pulled me out of the car. "Act like you're having fun." He pleaded. I looked at him then threw a fake smile on my face. "Thank you." He said and I greeted Emily and Sam first.

"This is it Jake." Sam said. "We are only waiting on Embry and Seth."

"What happen to everyone else?"

"The red head is back." Quil said.

"But she knows Bella doesn't live here."

"Well she's killed a handful of people in Seattle." Sam said. "There is nothing else we can do except patrol, we need more people these days because the Cullens aren't here to protect their own land."

I smiled thinking of the kindness the Cullens show; well at least Carlisle and Esme. "You think that is something to smile about?" A woman's voice asked. I turned and it was Leah Clearwater, the number one person in my hater fan club next to Jane.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're part of the slaughter house now; you think it's fun to kill innocent humans?" She growled.

My temper rose from calm to infuriate in about 0-10 seconds. "The slaughter house? If I wanted to, if I had the means, the guts, and if I didn't love Jacob as much as I do, I would rat all of you out to Caius and you would be nothing but a piece of dirt in the cliffs." I said coming closer toward her until I was right to her face. "I wasn't smiling over the humans, Miss. Know-it-all. I was thinking of the Cullens and how nice to me they are even though I don't deserve it for not remembering their family as much as I should. So why don't you go crawl back under your little blanket of leaves in the forest and get out of here."

Leah was astonished at my rebuttal and had nothing to say, she turned and left again. "Jacob, I want to go home."

"To Charlie's?" He asked.

"No, home to Italy, home to Alec."

"Bell, you're flight doesn't leave for another 8 hours."

"Jacob…" I said.

He huffed in disappointment; he guided me to the car. I listened to their conversation as I got in the car. "Why would she just leave like that, it was her party?" Seth asked.

"Don't judge her; I would have done the same thing if I were in her shoes." Emily said, "Leah was out of line as usual, and she insulted her fiancée and his family I don't blame her at all. We all know Bella is on the bunny diet."

"Emily has always had my back for the little times I spent with her." I said as Jacob threw it in reverse to get out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, she's a good person." He muttered in monotone

"Jacob, I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to dangle that over your head." He always felt like he had to walk on pins and needles not to piss me off because with a snap of my fingers I could have them all destroyed and he knew it.

"I know you didn't, but I had kind of forgotten about it, and now I have to tell you the bad news." He said.

I looked at him, "What bad news?"

"I looked into the funds and I can't make it to the wedding." He said.

"Oh Jacob, are you kidding me, I will pay for your ticket." I said as if he was silly for not thinking about that.

"No, I'm not taking charity from Alec's family." He denied.

"I'll take the money from my personal bank account." I reassured.

"I'm not taking money from my best friend."

"Look at it as an investment, I'll even charge you interest." I offered.

He laughed and shook his head. "Send me a DVD." He said as he pulled up to the curb of the airport.

He got out and grabbed my luggage from the bed of my truck. "Sorry again for not being able to make it." If I could I would be crying. I planned and saw my wedding as Jacob walking me down the aisle. "Maybe it will be better because of Caius."

"He doesn't care about you necessarily, he likes me therefore he puts up with you." Jacob laughed. "Sorry about crashing you're party, it was great while it lasted." I said.

He just rolled his eyes. "Go change you're flight crazy person." He joked. I nodded and he kissed me before I left to go inside. I got my flight changed to an hour later then what Jacob dropped me off and before I knew it was I was off to the slaughter house.


	13. Wanted: Dead or Ashes

The wedding guests arrive in their black and white attire. The wedding as cut and clean, black and white; the only things that were colors were the flower bouquets. The bridesmaids wore white and the guests wore black and white. The theme was old Hollywood and I think the wedding planner did a fantastic job grasping that theme. I was alone, in my dress my hands pressed up against the brick that surrounded the glass window looking down at all the guests taking their seats and talking to friends with smiles on their faces. I picked out my bridesmaids who were talking to their friends and other members of the Volturi. My family had just arrived and they spotted me in the window. They smiled at me and gave me a slight wave as I returned the gesture. I waved them up and they walked toward the castle. I left the window and sat down in front of the mirror. I added my flower to my hair and there were no flaws in my makeup. There was a knock at the door and Madison, Deanna, and Amy came in.

"You look stunning." Deanna said giving me a hug and held my forearms to get a good look at me.

"Thank you." I smiled and there was something dangling in Madison's hand dangling in the air. "What is that?"

"Oh, it's yours; I found it in your room while I was cleaning. I figured you might want it." She said handing it to me.

On the outside it was engraved, _Lamb_. It was older looking and a little tarnished, but it felt newer. "I don't remember this." I admitted.

"Well, if you don't want it, I'll be more than willing to take it off your hands. If you open it, it plays a wonderful lullaby." Madison said.

"Well, here take it, I didn't miss it, let alone need it. I don't even remember it." I laughed and placed it around her neck. "Of course, you'll get more use out of it." As I finished putting it around her neck there was a knock on the door and Amy went to get it.

The person appeared from the doorway and into the room where I was. "Jacob…" I whispered, not believing my eyes. "What are you doing here, you said you couldn't come."

"Amy over here came banging on my door at 6 in the morning yesterday." Jacob said. "Told me to pack a bag and to get my butt in the car."

I laughed and thanked both of them. "Can you guys give us a moment alone?" I asked my sisters and Mother.

"Of course." Deanna smiled and they left to go downstairs.

"I can't believe you are here." I said, "I had prepared myself for a Jacob-less wedding."

"Well believe it." He said as he looked out to the overcast sky, perfect weather for a wedding for vampires.

"Jacob, would you do me the extreme honor of walking me down the aisle?" I asked.

He smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

I gave him a huge smile and he hooked my arm through his and handed me my flowers for the other hand. After going down the staircase and to the hallway that led right to the reception we found Jane and Arvea waiting with Demitri and Doc on their arms. Jane was my maid of honor because she was Alec's sister, but of course she did nothing helpful except terrorize me. If I had it my way Arvea would be my maid of honor.

Jake and I waited for them to walk down, once each couple walked down the two French doors were shut for dramatic affect to hide me from being seen and from where I stood I saw Alec up there waiting when I watched the girls walk down.

I nodded to Santiago and Felix to open the doors and they did as told and Jacob gave me a slight of pull from my place that I seemed frozen in. We made it to the end and Jacob gave me away and sat down next to Jeremy. Alec and I said our vows and I-do's and kissed to make it official. I looked out to the crowd as they applauded and there were all the Cullens including Edward. Madison, Jeremy and Jacob embraced me as I walked down the aisle with Alec.

"Good morning." He smiled. We hadn't seen each other for the past 48 hours. The first 24 hours we were running around like chickens with our heads cut off doing errands either for work or the wedding; and of course we weren't allowed to see each other for the last 24 hours.

I grinned at him. "Good morning husband."

"I like the sound of that." Alec smiled and kissed me again as a flash went off. I pulled away and there was the same photographer that photographed the engagement party.

After the photographer snapped a few pictures we went over to the reception which was in the West Wing Garden where the sculpture of me would be revealed.

The smell of exotic flowers mixed in with the wonderful spring fresh air. Alec and I were sitting at the Sweetheart table when Alec asked, "How did I get so lucky?" as he pressed her nose to my cheek and whispered it in my ear.

"Oh I think you know…" I smiled as I placed my hand of the back of his head as he kept his nose there. He looked to me with worried eyes as if there was something I found out and I looked to him confused. "What did I say?" I asked.

"Oh, you were kidding…" Alec said with a worried laugh,

"Is there something you need to tell me Alec?"

"No, nothing but that I love you." He smiled kissing my cheek and looking back toward the guests that were sitting at their tables looking at us or talking with friends.

"Hey guys, it was a gorgeous ceremony, but we've got a flight to catch." Carmen said with Eleazar by her side. Behind them was Edward Cullen.

"Oh, so sorry to see you go, but have a good flight." I said as I got up to hug them goodbye. Alec wished them a good flight and thanks for coming and they walked off. "Are you headed out too?" I asked Edward as he was next to greet us.

"Yeah actually, I've got a place to be in a few hours." Edward said looking at his watch.

"Oh so sorry to hear that, have to good flight." Alec said a little rushed.

"Hey, no wait, don't go, I didn't get to dance with you yet." I smiled. I wanted to dance with all of my friends.

"You want to dance—with me?" Edward laughed as if he didn't think that was logical.

"Of course, I want to dance with all my friends and all my family today." I said took his hand and told the DJ to change the music to a somewhat slow/fast paced dance song. The DJ chose Look After You by the Fray.

Edward put his hands on me and we started to dance around the floor as others joined as well, "You're a very good dancer Mr. Cullen." I smiled.

"Yes well, I've had practice, which I can see you haven't had since the last time we danced." Edward smiled a crooked grin.

"I'm sorry, the last time we danced?" I asked.

He nodded, "It was Jr. Prom at Forks High School, you had a cast on your foot and you danced on my feet, surely you remember that." Edward said with a little hope in his voice that I did. I tried so hard to remember but it came up blank.

"No, sorry. I don't remember anything about my human life; only what your parents have told me is what I know of it."

"What about a few months ago, you were getting your memories back, I- we were engaged, but you never came back to me…" Edward asked he winced at the pain of the memories.

"What are you talking about, I was never engaged to you, I was never involved with you that way, and I thought we were just friends…" I said in a hushed voice trying not to cause a scene as the song ended.

"Can I cut in?" Jacob asked tapping Edward's shoulder.

I looked to Edward then back to Jacob. "Don't leave; I need to speak with you."

"Yes, it looks like I need to remind my parents of the minor detail they forgot to tell you." Edward said giving me a slight bowing motion to me before he left.

"What was that about?" Jacob said showing his sparkling white toothed grin.

"Jacob, is there history with Edward and I?"

Jacob looked to me as if he couldn't believe I was asking that. "How could you not have history with Cullen, how could you forget?"

"Jacob." I said talking so low that only Jake could hear. "Jake, I don't remember anything about the Cullens."

"Nothing?" Jacob asked astonished. "I knew you had memory loss after the transformation, but not this bad."

"Jacob… I think Alec did something to me." I whispered in his ear.

"And you're telling me this now, after you are already married to the guy." Jacob asked. "Wait, do you remember that big decision you had to make in the late summer early fall of that year?"

I thought about it and I didn't. "No… should I?"

"Oh my god…" Jacob whispered, "You chose Edward…"

"JACOB TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE THINKING!"

"Bella, I need to speak with a few people, things are coming together, you need to act like nothing just happened, go dance with family, go be your charming self with Alec; you hear me? Nothing happen at all." Jacob said. "You will have all the answers soon."

I nodded and Jacob left me and made his way off the dance floor.

Jacob's POV:

She had to have chosen Edward last year. I was pretty convincing when she asked me and you could tell in her eyes that she loved Edward more than Alec, if that was true then Edward would know if she had or not. I looked to the back where I saw the Cullens table and there was Edward in the middle of a conversation with Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward, excuse me, I need to talk to you now, like as soon as possible in private." I said rushed.

"Is everything alright Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

I looked around looking for Volturi members and wiped the worried drop of sweat coming from my nose. "No, I need to speak with you." I said looking to Edward.

"I'm don't have the time for petty games Jacob."

"It's about Bella and her memories, Alec did something if you confirm my hunches."

"Let's go." Edward said quickly changing his mind.

"We are coming too." Esme said as the rest of the clan stood.

_Not a good idea._ I thought to Edward. _There are Volturi everywhere; it's too risky to talk here. _

Edward told them to stay and enjoy the party and we left though the back of the garden as they all gathered around the covered sculpture for the revealing of Bella.

"Look did Bella ever tell you who she chose that fall?" I asked.

"She said she chose me, and we were to be married, but then she never returned to me. We received an engagement announcement for this a few weeks later." Edward said broken.

"Okay, good, 1st suspicion clarified, I need you to tell me every detail of that moment when she told you she chose you and when you proposed." I said.

Edward went through the whole thing, from him having her in his arms to the locket that played music…. _The locket…_

"How- how did you get her to remember your relationship the first time?" I asked as things were coming together in my head.

"Well, we talked about it a lot, but she got the core memory when we kissed." Edward said. "Look, you're thoughts are going a million miles an hour, I don't understand…"

"We need that locket!" I said and I remembered that Madison had it when we arrived ready to give it to Bella because she left it at the house.

"She's probably burned it…" Edward said.

"No she didn't. Madison has it…" I told him. He peered over the hedges to look to see her. "Edward, does a member have the ability to erase memories?"

"Yes, Chelsea has the ability to cut relationships…" Edward said a matter of fact but then caught where I was going. "Chelsea did this…"

"Not just Chelsea, Jane. Bella said she and Chelsea were friends; it was Jane that had to have put Chelsea up to it.

"We've got to find Madison and that locket." Edward and I both said and we went back into the party searching for that locket.

Jane's POV:

Things were getting sketchy, that dog and Cullen were putting together the pieces, and Isabella knew something was up. The head Cullens made sure she was suspicious of that during their stay. "Chelsea." I hissed and pulled her away from the ogling of the statue of that bitch.

"What Jane!" She asked irritated.

"They are putting it together." I hissed again. "We need to get out of here."

"No, I'm not going anywhere, I'm innocent you and Victoria put me up to it." Chelsea said pulling her arm out of my hand. I gasped at her and she walked away.

"What is going on?" Alec asked coming up and pulling me to the dance floor.

"They know, all of them involved, we are busted Alec, this is it." I admitted as he spun me in a circle.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." He said. "Excuse me…" and with that he was gone, but the faint sound of the locket that could destroy all of us was already being played. I was a wanted woman, dead or ashes.


	14. Goodbye Apathy

Edward's POV:

Alice informed the family of what was going on, but told them Bella might not be open to this if there were a crowd. Esme was with us just in case, she and Bella had gotten close again while she and Carlisle stayed here.

Jacob was getting Bella, while I was getting the locket from Madison. "We need to get this done quick, we don't have much time." I said.

"The Volturi are starting to become curious." Esme said as the three of them showed up.

"Bella, I'm so sorry if this doesn't work." I said. "I will leave you alone to be with your new husband forever if it doesn't."

"Edward, don't do that even if this doesn't work." She said almost pleading.

Jacob looked over his shoulder and Alec was just releasing himself from Jane and headed to find his bride. "Quickly, here comes Alec." Esme said and I opened the locket and held it in Bella's hand and held her hand to her ear.

"The tune is lovely." She said with a smile. "Who composed it?" Her voice cut off and her eyes shut it was working she was getting it back.

Bella's POV:

_Thank God, took you long enough._ Edward my conscience said popping up next to the real Edward. _I look good in a tux._

"Edward." I whispered.

"It's working!" Jacob said relieved.

"_Why, why should I pick you over Alec?" I asked as I set my hands of his chest._

"_Because I know you more then you know yourself, literally, with me you get my family, you get love that over flows from the very depths of our hearts. You should choose me because I am madly in love with a stubborn girl who I've loved for a long time, I've waited for you for more than 115 years now, and now that I have you so close to me I can't let you go." _

"_Edward…" I said quietly and I gave him a huge hug. It what I wanted to hear, it's what I needed to hear to give me that final push for my decision. "Edward you're what I need…" He looked at me with a smile and kissed me tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. "Marry me Bella…." He said as he put me down and took a heart shaped locket and wrapped it around my neck. On the front it was engraved saying Lamb. Just like in the meadow. And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"Now I know it's not a ring, but for right now I would like you to have this, it was specially made, just for you…" He said. I opened it and it played my lullaby that he made for me when I was human._

"_Victoria, Jane, I'm not sure… She's right Alec will understand, he knows she had to make a choice." _

"_DO IT!" The two of them yelled at her. BELLA RUN GO BACK TO EDWARD, YOU'RE A LITTLE MORE THAN 200 MILES AWAY! YOU CAN MAKE IT. YOU'LL BE SAFE!_

_I stepped back a few steps to start to run but Chelsea took my arms and stared into my eyes. She looked sad to do this as if they put her up to this. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered, but as she continued to speak her voice was stern. "You will marry Alec Volturi when he asks; you have little memory of Edward Cullen. Your life is everything except Edward Cullen." Edward who was afraid for our life suddenly turned into nothing and blew away with the wind that was going nuts. _

"_Edward…" I screamed as if I were about to be murdered. I squeezed my eyes shut and cried for Edward. "No, please!" I hollered I could see the memories I had just gotten back vanish into a recycling bin that were unrecoverable._

_Chelsea forcefully opened my eyes, "You love Alec, 100 percent, no doubt about it." She growled, and that's when everything went black. _

"Oh my god, Edward…" I said standing up from the bench taking his hand the locket was in. "I remember everything, from when I was human; the things I didn't remember when we were trying to get my memories back the first time." Edward's smile was huge and he picked me up in a hug. "I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

Edward's voice was shaky as if he were crying and so was mine when I thought about it. "It's not your fault."

"Isabella, what are you doing?" Alec asked infuriated.

I growled at him and came toward him matching the level of anger. He took steps back into the reception and everyone gasped and stared at us. He hit a chair that someone didn't push in and came to a stop. I hauled off and slapped him to the ground. The guests were astonished and I heard Emmett holler "Hit him again, that bastard deserves it!"

"Isabella, what is going on?" Aro asked rushing to my side.

"He and Jane hired Chelsea to erase my memories of the Cullens." I said.

"But you don't have the memories to prove it." Aro said. "How could you know this?"

I took off my glove and grabbed Aro's hand from his side. He didn't use his power. He didn't want to get into this he didn't want to have his best guard member in trouble. "Please Aro, listen to me." I said pleading.

He sighed and took my other hand and looked at everything that had happened in my life, from my human memories, to the wolves of La Push. I thought about the attack the most. "Victoria was there as well." I told him.

"JANE!" Aro hollered as we caught her trying to escape. Aro snapped his fingers and Felix brought Chelsea and Jane to us. "Why would you do it?" Alec wrapped his arm around my waist and I could help but let him keep it there even though I was pissed at him.

"I wanted my brother to be happy." Jane said. "I knew her decision was coming soon, even though I don't like her, my brother did. I watched her and my brother, when she told Alec she needed to go see Edward I knew she was going to pick Edward over Alec. Victoria had been on my case about her too, Victoria hates her as much as I do. I only wanted what was best for my brother." She finished and Alec tried to play it off as if he were the victim.

"I would have been okay Jane." Alec said.

"Aro, if I may, Alec isn't the victim in this either." Carlisle said coming forth. "My wife and I had suspicions of this, this is why we stayed here after the party. When Bella didn't remember us, we were quite shocked and found it hard to believe."

Carlisle gave his hand to Aro and Aro looked at Carlisle's thoughts. "Eavesdropping on guard member's dear friend, tisk tisk." Aro said shaking his head.

"I had to save my daughter Aro; you may not understand that concept because as much as you try to have a family structure, you don't know the first step." Carlisle hissed at him.

Aro took offense to that, "I haven't felt like this in a long time Carlisle, Isabella showed us how to be a family…" Aro said

"No, we were never a family," I said. "We never will be; you all are too stubborn and too much of asses." And with that WWIII broke out…

"Isabella, that's enough." Alec growled in my ear.

"_Oh no he didn't." _Edward said coming out of my head along with Emmett who was actually standing there.

"You don't get to tell me what to do again; you can never hurt me anymore." I said. "So don't you have a meeting to get to my ass." I said and walked over to Santiago and grabbed the paper that legalized our marriage and ripped it up into pieces and threw it on the grass.

"It's still legal if I tape it back together." Alec said.

I smirked at him, "Try taping this back together…" I growled at him and took a candle from the nearest table and set the small section of grass on fire.

"Yay! You go Bella!" Jasper hollered. I ignored it as a guest ran inside to grab a fire extinguisher.

"You think you scare me Gilbert?" Alec seethed.

"I should scare you, you only wanted to get to know the nice Isabella, you molded me without permission, and you don't know what I am capable of now." I seethed, "And it scares the hell out of you."

Alec laughed it off. I ran from the reception and around to the back entrance and before Alec knew it he was on his knees writhing in pain as I kicked him with full force where it counts. His hands were behind his head and when he tried to get up my force field kicked in. "I taught her that one!" Jake said and rooted for me.

I flipped Alec over and sat on top of him, luckily my dress was a flowing dress. "You're just another whore I got my way with."

I frowned at that, he forced me to have sex with him. I said to wait until we were married. I punched him in the nose and his face cracked from the impact. One more hit and he was finished. "That is quite enough!" Caius shouted. He tried to come near us and I threw up the physical shield. Caius flew back into the statue of me and it smashed into a million pieces. "Isabella, please don't hurt him!" Jane's voice pleading as I had his head ready to be snapped.

"Bella, don't, you'll regret it later." Edward said trying to come closer to me but he hit the bubble but didn't fly back like Caius who was running at it full speed.

"I loathe you." I said spitting in his face and I released him. I let the shield down and I let the force field up and he sat up as I walked away.

"BELLA LOOK OUT!" Alice shrieked and Edward attacked him midair.

"Edward!" I yelled. This wasn't his battle. I used the force field again and separated the two of them. I threw Alec into the sweet heart table and Edward was planted back on his feet. "Don't do that ever again, this isn't your fight." I breathed at him.

"Isabella, please pack your things." Marcus said coming up behind me.

"It would be my pleasure." I muttered and shoved passed Jane and I slammed her shoulder with mine and she stumbled back into Felix who was still holding on to her.

"Isabella!" Avera shouted running behind me. "I'm so sorry."

I gave her a hug and she held me tight, "Please write." I begged.

"Of course, and as long as you promise to visit Thailand." She said.

I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She kissed my cheeks and gave me one last hug and I continued to walk upstairs to go pack. I was only half done when there was a knock on my door. "Bella, its Jake." The gruff voice said.

"Come in Jacob." I called as I was folding my blouse.

He walked in and saw I had changed into a white button down with jean shorts and a pair of gladiators on with a fedora on my head. "You almost ready to go?" He asked.

"No, not really." I said. "I'm not going to lie, I'm gunna miss my closet."

"I'm sure Edward will build you a bigger one." Jacob reassured.

I smiled, "I can't wait." I said.

"I know, now, just pack the ones you are going to die without and let's go, we are all waiting downstairs." Jacob said.

I heard Mac bark from a muted place and I went toward the source and he was stuck under a pile of clothes. "Come on, go with Jake." I said and he walked over to Jacob. "Can you get him ready for the plane?" I asked. He nodded and left to go pack up Mac. I huffed and looked at the rest of my closet. I grabbed a few more dresses and said to screw the rest. I had what was originally mine to begin with.

"Bella, sweetie are you ready?" Esme asked coming into the closet. I was in the midst of a dry sob when she came. "Oh baby, it will be okay." She reassured taking me into her arms.

"Why did he do it?" I cried, "I put Edward through hell, I loved both of them."

Esme wiped away the tears and sat with me on floor. "Shh…" She consoled. "Please don't cry Edward still loves you more now than ever."

"I don't understand why he would." I said looking to her.

She smiled, "Because the two of you were met to be."

I didn't say anything. "Just like Emmett and Rosalie, just like Alice and Jasper, and just like Carlisle and me, we were a match made in heaven. Love is patient." Esme finished. I sniffed and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Esme." I said gathering myself together.

"Meet us downstairs when you're ready." I nodded to her and she kissed my head and left. She was the mother I always wanted. The mother who was truly a mother, I didn't have to raise this one.

Emmett and Jasper helped move my things along with Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Shawn, Leo, Derek, Doc and Jeremy. Doc hated Alec for what he did. Their long years of friendship smashed into a million pieces. There was a better chance of taping the marriage certificate together then repairing that friendship. "Everything is ready darling whenever you are." Edward said placing his hand on my hip. I looked up to him and I nodded.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." I said.

"Take as long as you need." Edward muttered as he kissed my cheek.

_I was intrigued by the design. It was the NYU in me that wanted to examine the structure. __Bella, just go they could kill you…__ Edward said._

_For what, looking around? I doubt it._

_"Can I help you?" Alec Volturi asked as he came up to me._

_"I'm sorry the art major in me is coming out… I love the architecture and painting in here, I didn't notice it when I came in." I said._

_"You should see the art throughout the castle." Alec said. "I'm an art love myself."_

_"There is more?" I asked._

_"Of course, I would love to show you sometime…" Alec said flirting_.

I took a deep breath to dry and suppress the emotion coming toward me. I know I should be mad and angry and hate Alec for everything he's done. But I couldn't find myself doing that, I was in love with Alec, I know it was a false love, but love is love no matter what it is. I turned on my one foot and had Mac by my side. We were ready to head out

"Isabella…" Alec's voice called behind me. I turned back and he had sorrow and depression written all over his face. "I'm sorry, for everything, for the sex, for the lies, for the bossiness, and for that stupid comment I said yesterday about the meeting, it was rude of me. I didn't tell Jane to do what she had done, but when she came to me with you in her arms blacked out; I didn't know what to do. When she told me you picked Edward—" Alec started to get emotional too. "I couldn't bear to lose you to him Gilbert, I was going to have Chelsea give you the memories back, but when she told me you picked Edward, I was so devastated. I just let it happen and that's when all the lying started."

"Alec, I hate you for what you've done to me, to Edward…" I said. "We were engaged, when I left him I was so concerned on how I would tell you that you had to go home and move on. I didn't even think about the wedding that would be coming up between Edward and me… I thought about you."

"I know you're a selfless person, and I should be where Jane is right now for what I've done." He lost it after there.

"What happen to Jane?" I asked.

"She's gone Isabella, Aro had her beheaded for destroying the Volturi name, and Demitri, Felix and Chelsea are out looking for Victoria." Alec said.

"I'm so sorry Alec." I said and I pulled him into a hug. I may have hated the guy but I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"Chelsea will be spared because there is evidence to prove that she was blackmailed into it." Alec informed.

"That's good." I said. I looked behind my shoulder and Mac was chasing his stubby tail. I laughed along with Alec.

"I love that dog, as much as I didn't want him here." Alec said.

"I have a plane to catch and my families are waiting for me outside very patiently. It's hard to say goodbye, but I must."

"Indeed, I hope you live a happy life with Cullen." Alec wished.

"I'm sure I'll see you soon if Shawn continues the way he is." I said.

Alec laughed at that and nodded. "I'll love you forever Isabella." He whispered as he kissed my forehead. "Keep up the art okay; you were made to be an artist."

"Goodbye Alec." I told him with a smile and I walked away with Alec's hand sliding off mine as I walked and grabbed snapped my fingers at Mac and grabbed his leash. I took one last look behind me at the castle of art I once admired.


	15. Even The Sunsets In Paradise

"Avera!" I called as Edward and I walked out of the gate and she and Doc were waiting for us.

"Isabella!" She squealed and hugged me close. Edward and I were spending our honeymoon in Thailand. He wanted a getaway for the two of us like a normal couple, but when Doc and Avera came to see us for my bridal shower Rosalie and Alice threw, he liked them a lot and decided it wouldn't be too bad to spend a few days with them just seeing Thailand.

"I've missed you!" Avera said.

"Honey, you just saw them last month." Doc reminded. That was another thing; we couldn't take a honeymoon until a month after the wedding because we had to go back to Forks for Charlie's wedding. Charlie and Sue Clearwater were engaged and now married. We left to come here right from Forks.

"Good to see you again man." Edward greeted Doc as Avera and I were now talking and walking out to the car with linked arms. "Women." Edward and Doc said together and laughed.

When we got back to Avera and Doc's home we sat down around the house and started to catch up.

"So how's married life?" Avera asked.

I mused at the thought, "Hmm. I love it, I love Edward I love the family, I love everything about it."

Avera smiled, "That's great."

"Edward's going to build me a castle." I said.

"Is he now?" Avera giggled.

"Right honey?" I called to Edward who was playing chess with Doc.

"Yeah uh huh whatever you say." He muttered fully focused on Doc's mind space and the game.

Avera and I laughed at him, "What about you how are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Well, Doc and I are thinking about moving to the states." She said. "It's time to start over again."

I huge smiled played on my lips, "Where in the States?" I asked.

"I'm thinking Ithaca New York; it's always dark and rainy there. It's perfect." Avera said.

"WE have a house there I think…" I said. "Babe, do you we have a house in Ithaca?" I called for my husband.

"I think Carlisle does, not sure." Edward said.

"If the two if you started out there, and then Doc and I moved there, that would be awesome!" Avera imagined. I squealed at her.

"What is going on in here?" Doc asked as he and Edward came in.

"Who won?" Avera asked.

"I did." Doc said.

"I was winning, but my wife decided to block me out." Edward said with a frown.

I smiled at him, "You cheat that's why."

"I was not." He said like a baby and pulled up a chair.

Avera and I laughed at him and we told Doc and Edward the Ithaca plan. "You two are going to get sick of each other eventually, you know that right?" Doc pointed out. Avera and I looked to each other seriously and then smiled and shook our heads.

"Never…" Avera smiled.

"No I think Doc is right, even Rose and Alice need time apart." Edward said.

"Avera has seen me at my all-time worst, I don't think so." I said and Avera nodded in agreement.

Our husbands chuckled at us and we started to talk about dreams of eternity.

"Bella and Edward are home!" Alice shouted to the rest of the house as we walked in. Edward and I just got back from Thailand and were in Forks for a bit before headed to Ithaca where we didn't have a house but we were going to get a big huge one, almost like a castle. I still voted for a castle.

"Hello to you to Alice." I said with a smile and she jumped into an embrace.

"You two have a lot to tell us." Alice said.

"Cheater." Edward muttered.

"No, Bella blocked me out just enough to know there is news, I don't know a thing, and it's ticking me off." She said as she gave her brother a hug hello. Esme and the rest of the family came pouring into the living room as Edward and I sat down.

"What is it you want to tell us?" Carlisle asked.

I looked to my husband who was already looking at me. "We have some news that could change a few things." I said and nodded toward Edward.

"We are leaving…" He said.

"You just came back…" Emmett said. "That's silly, why didn't you guys just fly somewhere else then come home."

"That's not what we mean." I said.

"We are leaving the coven." Edward said. There are gasps that flood the air and faces of surprise cover the room.

"Why would you do that?" Esme asked.

"We are going to join Avera and Doc, start a new coven." I said.

"Where?" Rosalie asked.

"Ithaca New York. Avera and Doc are looking for a new change in scenery, and well Bella and I are still newlyweds and aren't attached to one place in particular," Edward said.

"Edward you just met these people a month or two ago." Jasper said.

I gawked at Jasper, "Avera and Doc are wonderful people, and I may have only met them two months ago, but they have been nothing but wonderful to Bella and myself. They are pleasant people and very close friends." Edward said seriously.

"They are practically my brother and sister, I expected you guys to be happy for us." I said astonished because no one was taking this well.

"We are happy for you guys, I just never thought you guys would leave us is all." Jasper said. "Everyone is just feeling a bit confused and happy all at the same time."

Esme shifted and then spoke. "Jasper is right, I'm just a bit surprised is all, I didn't see it coming, I thought you guys would come home and stay with us, Bella I figured you want to stay for Charlie and Jacob and Edward would just follow you wherever. But that is no longer the case. When do you guys leave?"

"In a few months, in the mean time we need to start looking for houses online and maybe take a few trips out there. Bella needs to say her goodbyes to her family, and Avera and Doc need that time to work on federal papers and visas and all of that jazz." Edward said.

"Are you keeping the last name?" Alice asked. This was the first time she had spoken since we walked in. Edward and I looked at each other and he squeezed my hand.

"No, we aren't keeping the Cullen name. We are Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen." I said with regret in my voice as soon as it left my mouth. Their faces looked so hurt. I looked for reassurance from one of them but it didn't come to me.

"We aren't falling off the face of the earth." Edward said.

"We know that Edward…" Carlisle said. "It's a lot to cope with, you've been my companion for over 100 years and now I have to find out that you're starting your own life, with a new name. It's like watching my son leave the house like any other father would have to do, I just figured I'd never have to go through it,"

"This isn't permanent," I said.

"Nor is it temporary." Rosalie said. "You know, I jumped too quickly when it came to thinking Bella could never destroy this family. Shame on me." She got up and started to leave.

"How dare you!" I seethed. Edward was livid now as well. He got up and gripped her shoulders and got up in her face. Emmett looked lost on what to do, he knew she was wrong for what she said but he knew he needed to protect his wife from Edward.

"Bella isn't the only one calling these shots." Edward said. "You disown her, you disown me and this whole arrangement will be permanent."

"Edward, I –" Rosalie was going to speak but Edward pushed her back and Emmett caught her before she could fall.

"Bella, let's go, we'll stay with Charlie and Sue tonight, or find someplace where we are welcome." Edward said reaching his hand out for me. I was a bit hesitant because I didn't want to leave on this bad note, but I had no choice. I was married and I had to follow my husband. We walked out the door and got into his Volvo. Luckily we left the bags in the car and didn't unload. Edward drove, but instead of turning into town to head to Charlie and Sue's we blew right through town and headed into the city.

"Avera, I don't know what to do, they were hurt, and acting out on hurt feelings, they didn't mean any of it." I said as I looked out the window for a sign of Edward coming back. I sent him down to the lobby to get more towels, which we didn't need, I just needed to talk to Ava without him around. We checked into a bed and breakfast near the border of Washington and Oregon.

"Isabella, I don't know, I've never had a family to get into an argument, you should be lucky that there is a family out there that wants to fight for you." Ava said.

"That's true but you should have saw his sister's face." I said. "She was so hurt, and when she called me out, my face probably mirrored her hurt."

"Doc and I never wanted to cause you guys any drama with his family." She said. I shut the curtain as I saw Edward coming.

"I know and it's not your fault nor is it Doc's fault, I just needed someone to talk to." I said.

"I'm always here." Ava said.

"Thank you, but I got to go, Edward's coming back with towels."

She laughed, "Alright, keep me posted, and Doc and I think we found a home you might like so I'll send you pictures."

"Sounds good, talk to you later." I said and hung up as I heard the key card slid through the handle and Edward entered.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"Avera." I said. "She and Doc are looking at homes and said they'd send us pictures."

He wasn't enthused by it. He was still upset by what happen. "Edward, Avera made a good comment about the subject." I said. He looked at me as he kicked off his flip flops.

"What were these magical words Avera spoke of?" He asked and landed on the bed on his back. I sat next to him, "Doc and Avera never had a family to fight for them, we should be lucky that there we have family to fight for us." Edward took them in and a smile played on his lips. "She's right and you know it."

"I know she is." Edward said. "And that makes me feel a little better."

"Good, it made me feel better too." I said and leaned over to kiss him. My phone shook in my hand and there was a text message from Avera. I looked at it and it was a picture. "They found it." I said.

"Found what?" Edward asked

"Our house, they found a castle!" I shrieked. "Or at least a big house that looks like one." I showed it to him and he smiled.

"You're nuts." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Call Doc and tell him to get it, we'll split it 50/50." I ordered.

"I was already on it." He laughed.

Life was going to be okay, I had a family who has been fight for me since the day with Alec, I had a wonderful husband, I had a wonder set of friends, I had a wonderful life and would spend eternity trying to thank the heavens for it.

**Hey guys, this is it, the last chapter. I will not be updating for a daily bases this summer, I am away working from home, I might write but will not be updating; not that I've been consistent anyway. I have all of next week to work of TAKE IT ALL IN which is my first hunger games story, I'll give you guys all I have for that story and that might be it. I am so sorry. I've started to outgrow fan fiction and not be able to find the time, Take it all in might be my last story on here. and for that I am sorry. It's been fun, made a lot of friends worldwide. I will be reading stories just not writing it. But to leave you guys I suggest reading Breakdown by Felicitydeadwood which i got the idea for Edward and I also recommend reading Bound by a blacked soul by Onwind which I got the locket idea for. There is a story before Bound which is called Stuck in Volterra. So there are my suggestions. I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THE IDEA OF THE LOCKET AND FOR THE EDWARD FIGMENT, IT WAS THEIR IDEA, BUT MY IDEA WAS HOW IT WAS USED AND HOW TO PUT IT IN THERE! ALSO THE LOCKET WAS TO TRIGGER MEMORIES IN BOUND AS WELL. Anyway so aside from the legal stuff, I don't own twilight or the characters from any of my stories or the hunger games as well for that matter. I love you guys, if you ever need to chat or run something by me I will still be using my account just not updating unless I am extremely bored out of my mind. You guys have been great and I love you. God bless and I hope you guys have an amazing summer. **


End file.
